Firefly of Faith
by Keika Ureshinamida
Summary: Keika, one of my original characters, moves from America to Japan to live with her cousins Matt and TK. She meets all their Digidestined friends and finds out what being a Digidestine means.
1. Episode 1: The Arrival (not the movie)

1 SAGA 1: The Firefly  
  
2 EPISODE 1: Arrival  
  
Keika got off the plane and sighed.  
  
"So far, so good," she muttered under her breath. "Maybe Japan won't be so bad after all."  
  
She played with the brim of her white bucket hat as she waited for her ride to get there. Her long flaxen hair that came to her lower back swished in the breeze of the AC unit, and she wiped the bangs out of her clear, blue eyes. Her ears popped from the pressure change.  
  
"OW!" she exclaimed. She set down her purple cargo backpack on a chair and rummaged through it for a quarter to see if anything was keeping them.  
  
"Hey Keika!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"TK?" asked Keika in disbelief.  
  
"Yep, it's me. Your favorite cousin! Followed by your second favorite!"  
  
"Hey Matt! How's the band?" inquired Keika as she hugged her older cousin. "Mmmm.not bad. Although we could use a chick to sing vocals, if you catch  
  
my drift." Keika laughed and replied  
  
"Maybe. I'll have to think about it." "Who said we needed you!?! I just said a chick." Matt laughed. Keika frowned and jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"So, TK. What's been going on with Kari so far?" asked Keika, jokingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked, bewildered.  
  
"Oh, come on! When I'd email you from home, she was all you talked about!" "Anything I need to warn Tai about, TK?" joked Matt.  
  
"I don't get it." said TK trying to cover up his past over-blabs.  
  
"Well, we probably need to get going anyway. My mom told me that until she gets here, which will be about a week, I'm gonna live with TK in Highton View Terrace. She said that there's a lot of kids around my age that live there. To her, around my age is probably about 8!" said Keika.  
  
The three laughed as they walked to the luggage claim.  
  
"Good Lord, Keika!! What did you pack!?! Your whole house!?!" asked Matt. "No," she said "I just brought down enough stuff to last for about a week and a half. My mom's having the rest Fed-Exed over a few days after she gets here." "Oh, yeah. Forgot. Mimi lives in America, too. Did you ever see her?" asked Matt.  
  
"Okay, Matt. A)I don't know who Mimi is by sight. You've only told me about her. B)She lives in NY, I lived in Texas. There's a good chance I didn't see her." replied Keika. "Sorry I asked," said Matt.  
  
They walked out to Matt's car and brought everything to Highton View Terrace. On the long drive over, they caught up on old times. They talked about everything! Everything, that is, except for the Digital World.  
  
They got everything out of the car and up to TK's apartment. They were met at the door by TK and Matt's mom.  
  
"Keika, you have grown SO much. It's been SO long since I saw you last!"  
  
"I'm surprised she can talk, she's hugging so hard." said TK.  
  
"Ugh! Yeah! It-has-been-a-long-time! UGH! Has-n't-it? Now-could-UGH-you- please-put-me-down!?!" gasped Keika.  
  
"Sorry, dear. Sometimes I get a bit.out of control." said TK's and Matt's mom. "By the way.when's you mother going to get here?" "Oh, in about a week, she said," replied Keika.  
  
"Okay, well, um, we can just put your stuff in the closet. You can have TK's room until you move." She said.  
  
"Oh, no! I'll take the couch and TK can have his room. I'm used to couches. Zander's always jumping on my bed and breaking it!" Keika laughed.  
  
"Yeah, how is that over-grown mutt doing, anyway?" asked Matt.  
  
"Pretty good. We still haven't figured out what breed he is. Some kind of Great Dane/Malamute/St. Bernard thing. The day we found him, he was the size of a full grown normal dog, and the vet said he was only a puppy!" answered Keika.  
  
***********************5 HOURS LATER********************************  
  
"Man this time change is wicked!" said Keika, between yawns.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! It's only 3 in the afternoon!" said TK. Matt had left a few hours ago.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I can meet all of your friends in the morning. Right now, I need my beauty sleep." retorted Keika.  
  
"Got that right!" said TK. Keika playfully took off her white bucket, identical to TK's, and hit him upside the head with it.  
  
"Night, night! Don't let the Digimon bite. Oops!" said TK, realizing his mistake too late.  
  
"The what?" asked Keika. "The digi-what?"  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing. It's uh, well, uh, it's slang!" sputtered TK.  
  
"Slang?" said Keika, dubiously.  
  
"Yeah. Slang at our school for bedbugs." said TK.  
  
"Uh-huh." said Keika.  
  
"Good night, TK. I'll watch out for those Digimon."she mocked.  
  
*******************IN THE MORNING***********************************  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Keika as she slammed down the alarm clock button. "Huh-wha-huh? Keika, are you okay?" asked TK, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock. Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe you should try the alarm clock." said TK.  
  
"Oh, yeah. 8 AM!?! I slept for 18 HOURS!?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Man! Were you tired or what!?!" laughed TK.  
  
"Leave me alone and go put on some clothes!" yelled Keika. TK looked down at his boxer shorts and blushed. "Yeah *nervous laugh* clothes." He said as he ran back to his bedroom.  
  
*****************AROUND NOON*****************  
  
"Remind me again why we have to walk all this way!" demanded Keika.  
  
"Well, this is in the middle of where all my friends live. 2 live in the same building as me, Cody and Yolei. One lives in another district, that's Ken. Davis lives in the same district as us, just another complex, and Kari lives in another complex, too." Explained TK. "Ookay, when we get there, you'll have to re-introduce me, cuz I have an awful memory!" said Keika.  
  
"Hey, look! I think I see TS with some girl. Hey ,she's kinda cute!" announced Davis. He was standing on the back of a bench like Washington on the Delaware, one hand over his eyes and all.  
  
"TK! Over here!" said Kari as she waved her hands in the air.  
  
"I'm guessing that's Kari." said Keika. TK just laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey everyone! I'm Keika, TK's cousin!" Keika said with her best first- impression smile, something she learned doing drama and public speaking.  
  
"Okay, let's see. Keika, this is Davis." said TK.  
  
Davis = hottie! I love his goggles!thought Keika.  
  
"Hi Davis" said Keika as she started to shake his hand.  
  
Man, she's cute for TO's cousin though Davis.  
  
"I'm more of a hugger," said Davis.  
  
"That's understandable," said Keika.  
  
Davis hugged her and she nearly squeezed the life out of him. After about 5 seconds, TK said "Okay, guys. Come on."  
  
"Oh, Sorry!" said Davis.  
  
"Don't be." said Keika. "It was a great hug."  
  
"Anyway, this is Ken." Interrupted TK.  
  
"Hi, Ken." Said Keika.  
  
Is it just me, or does he really look like a girl? He's kinda cute, though. thought Keika.  
  
"Hi Keika. Pleasure to meet you." Said Ken with his usual quiet voice.  
  
Davis was right. She is pretty cute. thought Ken as he shook Keika's hand.  
  
"And this is Yolei." TK continued.  
  
"Hi Yolei." Said Keika.  
  
I wonder if Davis likes me.He did act kinda weird. He was the only one to ask for a hug.thought Keika.  
  
"Hi Keika. Do you wear glasses? You strike me as a glasses-y person." Asked Yolei.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes. I wear contacts most of the time, though." Smiled Keika.  
  
"This is Kari." Said TK.  
  
"And finally I meet the infamous Kari. TK talks about you a lot. He speaks very highly of you." Said Keika.  
  
"Really?" asked Kari as TK blushed.  
  
Keika seems nice, but I wonder what she meant about how much TK talks about me.wondered Kari.  
  
"And last, but not least, Cody." Said TK, glad to be finished.  
  
Keika bent over and said "Hi Cody." Said Keika.  
  
"Hello, Keika. It's nice to meet you." Said Cody in his level but not monotonous tone.  
  
She sure does seem nice. Most people I meet try to give me a lollipop.thought Cody.  
  
"Matt'll have to take you to meet his friends later. Right now, you're hanging out with us!" said Yolei, always eager to make anew friend.  
  
"Actually, they're all meeting here in about 20 minutes." Said TK.  
  
"Well, that sure doesn't give me long to get acquainted with you guys!" said Keika.  
  
"I get the first question!" blurted out Davis. "Are you single?" he asked, trying to act cool.  
  
"*chuckle*Yeah, Davis, I'm single. Why do you ask?" replied Keika.  
  
"Oh, no reason."he retorted.  
  
"What part of America did you live in?" asked Cody.  
  
"Texas, actually. And, no, I won't say 'howdy'."said Keika.  
  
"What sort of activities were you involved in at your old school?" asked Ken.  
  
"I figured that you'd ask that kind of question, Ken." Said Keika.  
  
"How so?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well, my teachers used to tell me that I'm pretty good at reading people. You had a sketchy and dark past, didn't you? Kindness wasn't always your strong suit, huh?" said Keika.  
  
"Wait, a minute, I'm the one who's supposed to be asking questions, OK?" joked Ken.  
  
"Well, I had my own band, which seems to run in the family. I played the piano and guitar as well as the harmonica. I sang in my band and choir. I was ranked #1 in all my classes. I was in the drama club, spelling team, and prose team. For a few years I did debate. I loved to play soccer! So much fun! I also played tennis and was a cheerleader." Said Keika.  
  
"Wow! Did you go to a small school?" asked Yolei.  
  
"No, I'm just an over-achiever!" answered Keika.  
  
"What kind of band did you have?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Rock, mostly. Some ska, but not much. We sing juiced up versions of old hymns and new praise songs at our church. In the summer, we'd go around the youth camps and do concerts. We finally got off the ground, then I moved! My luck!" said Keika.  
  
"What you said about reading people."said Kari as Ken tensed up. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Well, um, gosh, I, well, I never really thought about it. With Ken, I could just tell. There are clues to people's pasts hidden in their behavior. You, for instance. You're the typical "Suzy High School." Everyone loves you. Little girls want to be like you. Boys have crushes on you. You're a cheerleader. You walk in the light. Unlike Ken, you've never even dabbled in the dark. You are pure." Said Keika, wowing the Digidestined once again.  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! Do me!" said Davis.  
  
"Davis, you are interesting. Brave, courageous, full of valor and true love for your friends. You stick to your guns and friends and never give up. An athletic whiz, when you make conquests, you get an inflated ego. But that's okay, because you are good, and good always prevails over evil." Keika concluded.  
  
"Wow!" said Ken "At all those genius camps I used to go to, I'd meet people who could tell me vague details, sorta like the ones you find on fortune cookies. All they could do was spout cloudy proverbs!" laughed Ken.  
  
"I just look at people and make assessments from what I see. You are hard to figure out, Ken. That's about all I get from you." she said.  
  
"Hey!" interrupted TK. "I think I see Matt and the others!"  
  
"Okay, everyone," Matt said, "I think I've already told you that you are going to meet my cousin. Just remember to be nice! Everyone got it?"  
  
"Yeah, we got it." Tai said.  
  
Man, Matt sure it edgy about us meeting his cousin. I wonder if she plays soccer? thought Tai.  
  
"Hey. Matt!" shouted TK "Over here!"  
  
Matt, trying to maintain a cool ambience about him, kinda nodded and did a two-finger mini-wave.  
  
"That's Matt alright!" said Yolei "No mistaking that wave!"  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my cousin from America, Keika." Matt announced.  
  
Tai, Izzy, and Joe all three stood dumbfounded, jaws agape and eyes open wide.  
  
"Keika, this is Tai, Izzy and Joe. The guys." Matt said.  
  
The three snapped out of it at the sound of their names.  
  
When Keika came by to shake Tai's hand, he knelt down and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Tai with an arched eyebrow as he kissed her hand.  
  
Man! Why didn't I think of that!?! wondered Davis.  
  
"Charmed! Viva la France!" Keika replied.  
  
Oh, brother! thought Sora.  
  
"My ame's Nizzy, I ean Mizzy!" attempted Izzy.  
  
"Izzy.Izzy.Izzy? Oh, right! Matt told me about you! You're the computer fanatic, right?" asked Keika, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Ya-huh." was all Izzy was able to muster.  
  
Kari, Yolei, and Mimi giggled.  
  
"And I'm Joe." Said Joe.  
  
"Hi, Joe! I really like your hair!" said Keika as Joe blushed. "No, I seriously do! There was this guy I used to know in America who tried to pull off that haircut, and it didn't work! It looks REALLY good on you, though!"  
  
"Th-th-thanks." He replied.  
  
"And these are the girls. Mimi and Sora." Said Matt.  
  
Before taking even a step in Keika's direction, Mimi asked "Do you like shopping?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! It's so m-." said Keika, before being cut off by a bear hug from Mimi. Afterwards, she apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just get a little carried away when it comes to shopping!" smiled Mimi.  
  
"And I'm Sora." Said Matt! No, just kidding! Sora said that!  
  
"Hi Sora! Matt told me about you, too. I hear you play soccer." Keika said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm the only girl who does." Replied Sora.  
  
"Not any more! I sent in a tryout tape, since I wasn't going to be there in time for real try-outs, and I made the team!" Keika said.  
  
Great! thought Sora More of an excuse for her to be around Tai!  
  
"But I'm not sure if I'm on Davis' team or Tai's."said Keika.  
  
"They're all on the same team this year." Said Ken. "I checked the roster."  
  
"How about you, Rocket? Will you be joining us?" asked Keika.  
  
"I'm thinking about it. The Tamachi team would really suck without me, though!" laughed Ken.  
  
"Hey!" said Davis. "I have another question!"  
  
"Shoot." Said Keika.  
  
"Do you know how to dance?" he asked.  
  
"I can do cheerleading dances." She replied.  
  
"Can you do one for me? I mean-us?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Kari, Mimi, I'm gonna need your help. It's the 2001 Advanced Dance. Do you guys know it?" asked Keika.  
  
"I do. I taught it to Mimi, so she does, too!" replied Kari.  
  
"Great. Me middle. Kari, right. Mimi, left." Ordered Keika.  
  
"Good thing I always carry my NCA dance CD. It has good music on it, too!" said Keika.  
  
"My car has a CD player! Well, my dad's car does." said Joe.  
  
They started the dance. It was full of Britney Spears-ish moves, but the guys seemed to like it!  
  
Tai leaned over to Davis and quietly said "My favorite part was when the music went 'edit-edit-e-e-e-edit' and Keika shook her butt really fast!"  
  
"I have to disagree compadre," said Davis" the best part was the clip from'She Drives Me Crazy' when they do the little raise the roof move!"  
  
"I liked all of it!" said Ken.  
  
"Pr-pre-*ahem!*prodigious! Great choreography!" commented Izzy.  
  
Keika's bag, all of a sudden started moving.  
  
"Keika? Is your bag okay?" asked Davis.  
  
"CRAP!" she said. She rushed over to her bag, unzipped it, and started whisper-shouting at it. No one could see anything, because her back was facing them.  
  
"That's weird!" said Yolei. "It sounded like her bag was barking!"  
  
Not a chance! thought Izzy But maybe.  
  
"Hey, Keika! Did you shrink Zander or something!?!" asked Matt, jokingly.  
  
"Not exactly." she said. She then turned around.  
  
"What the."said Tai.  
  
"Everyone, I want you to meet Demijubimon." Keika said nervously.  
  
The critter looked like Demiveemon in body shape, but she was purple, and had floppy ears instead of horns. One ear had a star on it, and so did her forehead. She had a small bushy tail, and tiny white wings.  
  
I thought so. thought Izzy.  
  
"When you made that comment about Digimon, TK, I figured it was okay to show her to you guys." She said.  
  
Matt glared at TK.  
  
"What!?! Why do you always look at me.or Davis!?!" demanded TK. "It slipped! I was going to say 'don't let the bedbugs bite' but I said 'digimon' instead!"  
  
"So, Keika," said Izzy "How long have you been Digidestined?"  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"How long have you had your Digimon?" he asked, more simply this time.  
  
"Almost a year. In fact, it'll be a year when school starts!" she said.  
  
"That's when we got our Digimon!" said Cody.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go get some more Cokes. Who wants to come?" asked Yolei.  
  
Sora, Mimi, Kari, and TK went, and they dragged along Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Cody and Ken, who all wanted to stay with Keika. As for Davis, they drew straws to see who would get to stay with Keika, and he won.  
  
"Hey, ya wanna meet my Digimon?" asked Davis.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know EVERYONE in Japan had Digimon!" joked Keika.  
  
"Well, not just anyone can get a Digimon." Davis explained. "You have to have special qualities, like courage, for example. Or friendship!"  
  
"I wonder what my special quality is?" Keika asked.  
  
"Don't worry! I know you have a special quality. There are so many that I can see just looking at you." Said Davis.  
  
Keika turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"That is possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Keika said, without taking her eyes off his.  
  
"Thanks." Said Davis, then he scooted closer to her.  
  
"So." he said, like people do when they're nervous.  
  
"So." she followed up.  
  
Forget this! she thought. I've wasted too much of my life not taking chances!  
  
She turned then and kissed Davis.  
  
*play Chevette*  
  
This kinda surprised him, to say the least! After about 4 or 5 seconds, they separated.  
  
"Well."said Davis.  
  
Keika put 2 fingers to her lips and giggled, something she usually did not do, softly.  
  
"So." she said. "That's what a first kiss feels like."  
  
"I guess so." said Davis.  
  
"Well, I think we should do it again sometime." Keika said.  
  
"How-" Davis cleared his throat "how about now?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." said Keika, and the "couple" went in for their second kiss.  
  
*Play song Chevette*  
  
Davis remembered to close his eyes that time, not being as shocked. About 3 seconds into it, the rest of the group turned the corner and saw Davis and Keika kissing. It was a little more than an awkward peck. Davis had his hands on Keika's face, and Keika's hands were in back of Davis' head.  
  
"AHEM!" said Matt.  
  
*scratched record noise*  
  
The two didn't stop kissing, but opened their eyes, and slowly turned, lips still touching, and faced Matt and the others.  
  
"You go, girl!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Finally, someone who can get Davis to stop bugging me!" said Kari to TK.  
  
"Anyone care to fill me in?" asked Matt.  
  
"It was.a moment."said Keika.  
  
"A moment, huh?" mocked Matt. "And in this moment, did you go braindead!?!"  
  
"No," said Davis, still gazing at Keika "Actually, I feel pretty good."  
  
"Keika, I trust your judgement.sometimes.but you barely know him! Yeah, Davis is a good kid---"  
  
"And a good kisser." said Keika.  
  
Matt glared at her and continued "BUT! You haven't known him for even an hour!"  
  
"1 hour, 13 minutes, 22 seconds, 23.24.25." Keika trailed off, still looking at Davis.  
  
"Gosh!" said Joe "American girls move fast!"  
  
"Not really American girls." said Keika "not just me either. Something about.us."  
  
"Okay, Keika. Since you seem to like him so much, we'll call it a truce, okay? But if you do kiss him again, don't get all 'into it'. That was creepy to walk up to my cousin in the park and see her REALLY kissing one of my friends!"  
  
"Truce!" said Keika, eager to get that cleared up!  
  
"That was scary! And I'm not just talking about Matt!" said Davis.  
  
"Yeah." said Keika, concentrating on his warm brown eyes "I know what you mean!"  
  
"Are we gonna have to throw ice on them or something!?!" joked Yolei.  
  
"Lost and gone forever!" said Tai, as he plunked down on a rock and held his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, Tai! According to this fortune cookie, their relationship will only last a week." said Cody.  
  
"REALLY!?!" asked Tai, perking up. "CODY! All this says is 'you will live long and prosper!'"  
  
"Just trying to help!" he said.  
  
"Hey!" said Matt. "This just might work! I can tell Jun that I can't go out with her because my cousin is dating her brother, and that would just be too weird!"  
  
"I dunno." said Davis. "You may have to think of something better than that! My sister may not be that smart, but she's no Einstein!"  
  
"Davis.sweetie.you just said the same thing twice." said Keika.  
  
"Maybe, but they're both true!" was his reply.  
  
"Uh-oh!" said Izzy, typing frantically.  
  
"'Uh-oh!' what?" demanded Mimi.  
  
"'Uh-oh!' meaning we got a message from Gennai!" said Izzy.  
  
"I met one of his counterparts once! I think it was in New York! Wasn't his name.Benjamin?" asked Keika.  
  
"Yeah!" said Matt. "I forgot all about you when we went! I should have given you a call!"  
  
"Matt, do you mean ton tell us that you've had a cute blonde FEMALE cousin in America, who happened to be in New York as the same time as a few of us, and YOU NEVER TOLD US!?!?!?!" demanded Tai.  
  
"Tai! Calm down!" said Sora.  
  
"You think I'm cute!?!" asked Keika.  
  
"Well, yeah. You are kinda pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall." Tai went on.  
  
"Hey! Don't be scammin' on my honey!" joked Davis.  
  
Keika laughed. "Oh, man! *laugh* That *laugh* sounded *laugh* sooooo *snort* fun-eeeeeeee!"  
  
The others laughed at Keika's snort!  
  
"Okay, that was extremely dorky!" said Davis.  
  
"What!?! You can't have a girlfriend that snorts when she laughs!?!" asked Keika.  
  
"No, I meant dorky as in cute!" said Davis.  
  
"Back to business!" said Izzy "We need to get down to the school so we can get to the Digital World!"  
  
"I have my dad's car!" said Joe.  
  
"I have my old 'stang." said Matt.  
  
"Let's pile on in!" said Yolei.  
  
When they got in their cars, Davis unzipped his bag and said "By the way, this is Demiveemon."  
  
"Aaaaaaaawwwwww! He's sooooo KA-YUTE!" exclaimed Keika.  
  
"Pleasure to meet'cha! I'd shake hands, but mine are kinda stubby!" said Demiveemon, grinning afterwards.  
  
"I'm Demijubimon! Nice to meet another Demi-." said Demijubimon.  
  
"What's your Digiegg?" asked Demiveemon.  
  
"Oh! I haven't found mine yet! But I will some day!" replied Demijubimon.  
  
"We didn't get our Digimon until we lifted our Digieggs! Except for TK and Kari, of course," said Yolei, in the back seat of Matt's car with them. TK and Kari were sharing the front seat.  
  
"This is Poromon." said Yolei.  
  
"Hello!" said Poromon.  
  
"Howdy doody!" said Demiveemon.  
  
"Ha ha! He said 'doody'!" laughed Demijubimon.  
  
"She can be a tad immature at times, but then again, so can I!" said Keika.  
  
"That's a constant problem with Davis!" said Demiveemon.  
  
"Who asked you to talk!?!" demanded Davis, grabbing Demiveemon by the shoulders and shaking him.  
  
They all drove up to the school and snuck in.  
  
"I feel like a commando!" said Keika.  
  
"We do this just about every Saturday!" said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, it's our daily thrill!" said TK.  
  
They got inside safely, and walked up the few flights of stairs that led to the computer lab.  
  
"Keika, all you do to open the Digi-port is yell 'Digi-port OPEN!' Ya got it?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah." said Keika as she pulled out her purple Digivice.  
  
"Digi-port OPEN!" she yelled, and her and everyone's Digimon, along with their bags and Izzy's computer, were sucked through the screen. They were spat out in the middle of a jungle-like setting. Vines crept up the trees and hopped from branch to branch in the thick canopy. 


	2. Episode 2: The Dark Mutiny

EPISODE 2: THE DARK MUTINY  
  
"Ow! Remind me never to do that again!" said Keika.  
  
"We'll be doing this almost every day when school starts!" said Sora, enthused.  
  
"Imagine all the adventure!" said Joe.  
  
"Imagine all the fun!" said Mimi.  
  
"What I'm imagining is all the pain!" exclaimed Keika as she rubbed her butt.  
  
"Here's the letter from Gennai! It says;  
  
'Greetings Digidestined!  
  
I hope you all had a wonderful 'flight' over to the Digital World! I have made a new addition to the team, as many of you have noticed. She was one of the only 2 American Digidestined to get Digivice 2.0, or as you call them, D3. You will meet the other one shortly. I have filled Keika in on all the things that have happened with all of you since the Highton View Terrace Battle in her sleep. Osmosis may not work, but subliminal messages do!  
  
I have called you all here to do 2 things. 1) find Keika's Digieggs. She has 2. These eggs must be found to defeat your new enemies. 2) to battle mew menacing Digimon.  
  
There is a Digimon named Indyampamon who has organized a force called the Dark Uprising. It's a force of Indyampamon, a Mega Digimon, and his Bakemon pawns. He has a few henchmen such as the Gaurdromon and Megaseadramon. Watch out for them, because they will be watching out for you. There is one more thing you must know.' and it ends there! It's like he was attacked or something!" The other Digimon running up to their human partners interrupted Izzy. Each Digidestined had his or her own teary reunion with their Digimon. Meanwhile, in the  
  
*****LAIR OF THE DARK MUTINY*****  
  
"Indyampamon!" said a Bakemon "We've spotted something on radar!"  
  
"What is it!?!" demanded his booming voice.  
  
"Sensors show it's.26 nervous 3ft donkeys!" said another.  
  
"Donkeys can be dangerous, sir!" another exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe they aren't donkeys, you twit! Send over a Guardromon to asses the area." He said.  
  
"Right!" laughed a Bakemon. "Send out the Gaurdromon!!!"  
  
*****BACK TO THE DIGIDESTINED*****  
  
"What's the big deal? Can't everyone else bring their Digimon back to the real world?" asked Keika.  
  
"Yeah, but they stay here to protect different areas of the Digital World." explained Yolei.  
  
"Tai! Things have been awful here!" said Agumon.  
  
"How so?" asked Tai.  
  
"The Dark Uprising is everywhere!" said Biyomon.  
  
"That's.awful!" said Sora.  
  
"No joke!" replied Tentomon "At first, they were no more than a joke!"  
  
"But they grew!" said Gomamon.  
  
"Hey, guys! My D3's showing a Digiegg!" said TK.  
  
"Let me see it! I'll scale the map on my computer!" said Izzy, as he took the Digivice from TK, plugged a cord to it and into his computer, and began typing frantically, something he does often!  
  
"WHOA!" said Izzy "According to my map scaler, the Digiegg is about 48,347 miles that way!" said Izzy, as he pointed in back of him.  
  
"48 miles!?!" said Joe.  
  
"No, 48.347!" said Gomamon.  
  
"I say we go after it!" said Keika and Davis simultaneously.  
  
"A female Davis! Could this world be that cruel!?!" said Tai.  
  
"At least I'm the 'cute one'!" said Keika.  
  
"And I'm not?!?!" demanded Davis.  
  
"Tell ya what," she said "we can both be the 'cute one', k?" said Keika, as she kissed Davis on the cheek.  
  
Davis blushed and said "Okay."  
  
"Let's go get that Digiegg!" said Matt.  
  
"Wait!" said Izzy. "If Indyampamon's near as smart as I think he is, he already knows we're here. One of his henchmen may be on his way over to bid us welcome."  
  
"What do you suggest we do, then?" asked Cody.  
  
"I think we should split in half!" said Izzy.  
  
"How do you split 13 in half?" asked Davis.  
  
"Wow!" said Yolei "You counted that high without taking off your shoes and socks! Good job!"  
  
"To answer your question, the larger portion would stay here." Said Izzy.  
  
"All right! I'll take Davis, of course. And Yolei, Mimi, Tai, and.Sora!" said Keika.  
  
"We can use Raidramon, Halsemon, and Birdramon to travel!" said Mimi.  
  
"Digi-armor ENERGIZE!" said Davis and Yolei.  
  
"Veemon Digivolve tooo.Raidramon, Storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve toooo.Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
  
"Biymon Digivolve tooo.Birdramon!"  
  
"Hey, Keika! Over here! You can ride with me!" said Davis, waving his hands like a maniac.  
  
"I'll ride with Yolei!" said Mimi.  
  
"Hey, Tai. I guess that puts us together on Birdramon!" said Sora with a cheezy smile.  
  
"Yeah, guess it does," said Tai, glaring at Davis.  
  
Davis rode on front of Raidramon, Keika behind him. Her arms were around his waist, and her head resting between his shoulder blades.  
  
"This kiss, this kiss!" hummed Keika.  
  
"What'cha humming?" asked Davis.  
  
"Ya sure ya wanna know?" asked Keika.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." He answered.  
  
"This Kiss," Keika said.  
  
"Oh." said Davis.  
  
"Was that your first kiss?" asked Keika.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm almost 15! You?" he said.  
  
"Yes, and it was one of the most AMAZING feeling I have ever felt before! It was almost like jumping out of an airplane!" said Keika. "Don't get me wrong, though. I want to take this relationship slow! I'm only barely 15 myself!"  
  
"I see where you're coming from! Slow it is!" he said.  
  
"Then we've agreed. Now all we need is a song!" said Keika.  
  
"Song?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"So you can serenade me!" she replied.  
  
"I don't really do serenades! I've told all my girlfriends that! All.2 of 'em! But, in your case, I think I can make an exception!" he said.  
  
"Aaaaaawwww! You two are soooo sweet you're giving me a toothache!" said Raidramon sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, can you two keep the 'sweetie pie's and stuff to a minimum?" asked Demijubimon.  
  
"Aaaaaaawwwww! Does the baby-waby talky-walky scawe Demijubimon?" teased Keika.  
  
"Yeah, it kinda does." she answered.  
  
"So, how many boyfriends have you had?" asked Davis.  
  
"2. Same as you. My first was in 7th grade. He was too clingy. The second was in 8th, and lasted a day and a half. He was rumored to be gay, too. He was a real sweetheart, though. Imagine! HE dumped me!" She said. Davis laughed.  
  
"Mine were okay. One was to depressing. She wore black all the time and bleached her hair white! The second was Kari, believe it or not! She actually caved in once and we went out for 2 weeks. I dumped her. It was too weird between me and TK. And she was too eager to please. I like more laid-back chicks who don't care what people think about them!" said Davis.  
  
"Throw in hyper, weird, and smart, and that's me in a nutshell!" said Keika.  
  
"The Digiegg should be right about here.I think." said Yolei.  
  
"The let's stop!" said Davis.  
  
They skidded to a halt and got off their "mounts". Tai had an exasperated look on his face, because Sora was talking his ear off! Mimi and Yolei were giggling, as they always do about Heaven knows what!  
  
"Where do you think it is?" asked Demijubimon.  
  
"Well, it could be anywhere, I suppose. I've never hunted down Digieggs before!" said Keika.  
  
"Well, they're usually buried or something, so let's start digging!" said Yolei.  
  
And they dug. And they dug, and they kept on digging and digging.  
  
"We've been at this for 2 and a half hours now!" said Biyomon.  
  
"Yeah, can't we take a break?" asked Agumon.  
  
"Feel free. The last thing I want you guys to feel like is prisoners. I can't help but feeling that we're doing something wrong, though." said Keika.  
  
Sora got up from her hole and sat down by Tai.  
  
Figures! thought Tai.  
  
"Who are you going to trust, us, the experienced ones? Or your instincts?" asked Sora. "Yeah, you do have a point." said Keika.  
  
"Hey, aren't the rest of you going to break?" asked Sora.  
  
"No! We aren't going to abandon this Digiegg!" said Demijubimon.  
  
"Ya know," said Davis to Demijubimon and Demiveemon, "you guys aren't that much help in your In-training forms!"  
  
"Yeah, but if we find the Digiegg, I want to be at full strength!" said Demijubimon. "Makes sense." he said. "And you?" he asked Demiveemon.  
  
"Uh-I'm here for moral support!" he said.  
  
"Got to hand it to him, he's about as good a liar as you are, Davis!" laughed Mimi. "Thanks!" said Demiveemon. "Wait a sec-HEY!" he said, realizing what Mimi meant. "Hawkmon, can you came here for a minute?" asked Keika. "  
  
Sure!" said Hawkmon.  
  
"Remember what I said about feeling that we're doing something wrong?" she said. "Yes, quite clearly." he answered.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should be looking by land, but by..."  
  
"AIR! I catch your drift!" he said.  
  
"That's where you come in. Fly around this area and tell me if you see any Digieggs, okay?" she said.  
  
"Affirmative! I'll sneak off when no one's looking!" he said quietly.  
  
"Thanks for helping me!" she said.  
  
"That's what Digimon are for!" he said with a smile "And keeping the forces of good and evil in the delicate balance that they should be kept in!"  
  
While everyone was busy attending to their holes, looking for the Digiegg, Hawkmon took to the wing and searched for the Digiegg from an aerial view.  
  
*****BACK TO THE OTHER DIGIDESTINED*****  
  
"I've managed to tap into their network, as usual, and find out such things as their weak points to attack from, and all of their members." said Izzy.  
  
"Way to go, Izzy!" said Kari.  
  
"His henchmen include: Megaseadramon, Guardromon, Airdramon, Shellmon, and..." paused Izzy.  
  
"And who?" asked TK, eager to know.  
  
"And Devimon!"said Izzy.  
  
TK clenched his fists tight at the thought of the evil Digimon who forced Angemon to sacrifice himself.  
  
"But, I thought we destroyed him!" said Joe.  
  
"Well, yes and no..."said Izzy.  
  
"What do you mean YES AND NO!" demanded TK.  
  
"Well," said Izzy, startled at TK's outburst, "technically, we did destroy him. Indyampamon just figured out a way to re-create evil Digimon. What he does is he robs Primary City of a Digiegg. Then, before the Digimon inside is near ready to come out, he cracks the egg, and strategically removes the beginnings of that Digimon. He then put inside the few bits of data left over from Devimon, and watched them grow. It's taken him from when we destroyed him to up until now to fully recreate Devimon. He's still not 100% finished."  
  
"We have to get in there and destroy Devimon once and for all!" said TK.  
  
"But, we need a better and more surefire way to destroy him. Otherwise, Indyampamon will just get another Digiegg and recreate him all over again! Every time he is born, he gets stronger and smarter. My bet is that Indyampamon is holding him in reserves and will spring him on us when we least expect it!" said Izzy.  
  
"Maybe Keika is the key to destroying Devimon!" said Kari. "  
  
Maybe not," said Izzy "Maybe its the other Digidestined that Gennai was talking about." "Maybe its the combination of all of us." said Ken. Everyone looked at Ken, surprised by his sudden outspokenness.  
  
"You guys know what's weird?" asked Matt.  
  
"What?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, it seems strange to me that Keika would choose to separate us the way that she did, knowing what she does." said Matt.  
  
"I don't get what you mean!" said TK.  
  
"I've been thinking that too, Matt. She leaves her cousins here, and trades them for her boyfriend and 'admirer.' She then takes all the girls but Kari, including Sora, who I'm pretty sure has a rabid crush on Tai, leaving Kari here with TK. No one's DNA Digivolving partners are together, except for TK and Cody, who are not with her." said Ken.  
  
"Hmmm...what do you think she was thinking about then?" asked Cody.  
  
"Maybe she's Digidestined, but not on our side..." said Izzy.  
  
"NEVER! I haven't been around my cousin for that long, but I do know she'd never join up with the likes of Devimon!" spat TK.  
  
"Well, you never can be sure..." said Joe.  
  
"Come on guys! Have a little faith in the human race! Have a little faith in a fellow Digidestined!" said TK.  
  
"Ken is Digidestined, and look at all the horrible things he was capable of." said Matt. "I've gotten an email from Gennai!" said Izzy.  
  
"What does it say!?!" asked Cody.  
  
"It says: 'Greetings Digidestined!  
  
Sorry about the unfinished letter! I got disconnected. The thing that you need to know is...drum roll please...Indyampamon has done something evil to you! He has placed among you what he calls the seeds of suspicion. The effects of them are devastating! Only 2 of you remain untouched by their evil powers because of your crests. TK has the crest of Hope, and Keika's crest, whatever it may be, is keeping her from being infected as well. Many suspicions will rise among you, but beware! Learn to separate basic instinct from the effects of the seeds!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,  
  
Gennai!'  
  
And there it ends. But are our deductions from Keika's behavior an effect of the seeds, or an instinct that's telling us to not trust her?" wondered Izzy.  
  
"I remained unaffected, so it must be from the seeds of suspicion!" said TK.  
  
"Maybe...or maybe you're with THEM!" said Matt.  
  
"Why would I join with Devimon!?! You guys know I hate him!" said TK, desperate. "You guys, he has a point!" said Ken.  
  
"Why aren't you ready to tear me limb-from-limb like them?" asked TK.  
  
"Surely you haven't forgotten about the Dark Spore! The powers of darkness from both of them cancel each other out. Guess that's one thing Gennai forgot!" said Ken.  
  
"All you have to do is believe, guys! Listen to us, and the suspicions will go away! All you have to do is believe us!" said TK.  
  
"Don't you think that ex-pure evil can recognize henchmen? I had thousands! I would know!" said Ken.  
  
"He has a point..."said Joe, then a small, shriveled up seed fell out of his ear. "Yeah..."said Gomamon, and the same happened to him. Then, seeds fell out of everyone's ear, even Tentomon, who has no ears!  
  
"What happened?" asked Kari, dazed and confused.  
  
"Read Gennai's email. I think that you can figure out the rest!" said TK.  
  
*****BACK TO KEIKA'S GROUP*****  
  
"Sora, don't you think you ought to get back to work?" asked Tai.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "It's not my Digiegg." she said.  
  
"You read Gennai's email, just like everyone else! We have to find this Digiegg to defeat Indyampamon! I suggest you start digging!" said Mimi.  
  
"I suggest you shut your mouth! I'm not going to help that boyfriend- stealing pinhead find ANYTHING!" said Sora.  
  
"She has NOT stolen your 'boyfriend' Sora! She's just trying to help us!" said Yolei. "Oh, yeah! Well, what if Ken's next, then Matt, and Joe, and Izzy? Then what!?!" demanded Sora. Mimi and Yolei, turned by the seeds of suspicion and Sora's words, looked at Keika and immediately decided what she said was true.  
  
"How could you!?!" exclaimed Yolei.  
  
"After all we've done for you! How could you!?!" demanded Mimi.  
  
"How could I what?" asked Keika.  
  
"Ookay, they are obviously disturbed!" said Davis, then a seed fell out of his ear.  
  
"What in the world was that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I agree with you!" said Tai, and a seed fell out of his ear, too. The same happened to Agumon and Demiveemon, as they too were untouched by the seeds of suspicion.  
  
"I got an email from Izzy!" said Davis.  
  
"It says:  
  
'Davis,  
  
Indyampamon implanted us with seeds of suspicion. They make you suspect people of awful things. All you have to do is rule out the possibility of those things, and the seeds fall out of your ear! TK and Keika were supposed to be the only ones untouched, but neither was Ken. He thinks it's because of the Black Spore. We suspected Keika being evil, and TK being on her side! What about you guys?'"  
  
"So, we have to make them rule out the possibility of Keika being a boyfriend-stealer, and the seeds go away, right?" asked Tai.  
  
"Right!" said Davis.  
  
"Girls, didn't you see Davis and I in the park? Why would I try to steal any more guys when I have him?" asked Keika.  
  
"Yeah! I'm all the boyfriend she needs!" said Davis, and the two kissed, a sweet little peck.  
  
"They do have a point..."said Yolei.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she's right!" said Mimi.  
  
"Sora," said Tai, in a very soft and comforting tone.  
  
"WHAT!?!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm not your boyfriend! Why do you keep thinking that!?! Besides, Keika isn't trying to 'steal' me! I think I'd know!" said Tai, angry at Sora's outrageous jealousy. The seed fell out of Sora's ear, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm gonna write back Izzy!" said Davis.  
  
Izzy,  
  
We got rid of the seeds pretty quick. Me and Tai were pretty much untouched by them, but the girls were a different story! Sora thought that Keika was trying to steal Tai! Mimi and Yolei thought she was collecting boyfriends or something, and she was after all the guys! Isn't that funny! Gotta go! thought Davis as he wrote it down on his D-Terminal. "What's that little gizmo ya got there?" asked Keika.  
  
"It's called a D-Terminal. You can store Digieggs on it, and email others on it, too." said Davis.  
  
"Any idea when I get mine?" asked Keika.  
  
"You should have when you got your Digimon, but you should have gotten you Digimon when you lifted your Digiegg!" said Sora, obviously angry. Keika walked up to Sora and said  
  
"Listen. I don't want any catfights to break out, but if that's what it takes to get us to function as a team, so be it! Let's just be friends and get on with life."  
  
"Not while you keep flirting with Tai!" said Sora.  
  
"I'm not flirting! If you think what I'm doing is flirting, then you're Amish or something! I thought that you ruled out that possibility and got rid of the seed?" asked Keika.  
  
"I ruled out that you're trying to steal my boyfriend. Tai isn't my boyfriend yet!" said Sora.  
  
"Like it or not, I'm going to be your friend! Like it or not, we'll probably have to save each other's lives a number of times! Like it or not, I've got your back! It's up to you whether you're going to get mine or not!" said Keika. Then she turned away and walked towards Davis.  
  
"What'd you tell her?" asked Davis.  
  
"How it's going to be." said Keika.  
  
"Hey, does anyone know where Hawkmon is?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Oh, crap!" said Keika. Just then, they all heard a rumbling noise.  
  
"What was that?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Uh-oh!" said Demiveemon.  
  
"It'sa-i-i-it'sa!"said Biyomon.  
  
"It'sa what?" asked Sora.  
  
"It's a Guardromon!" said Demijubimon.  
  
"Oh no!" said Agumon.  
  
"Me and TK once beat hundreds of these guys! This should be a breeze!" said Davis. "Not this one!" said Tai, looking at the Guardromon.  
  
"Why?" asked Davis.  
  
"Look at it Davis! It's been modified!" said Tai.  
  
"That's right!" said the Guardromon. "I'm now MegaGuardromon! I'm now bigger and better! I'll delete my enemies with my Guardro-Missiles!"  
  
"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" said Keika.  
  
"We don't run! We stand and fight! Ken, are you ready?" asked Davis. "Ken? KEN? He isn't here!"  
  
"We'll have to do it without him, Davis!" said Veemon, now Digivolved.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Veemon Digivolve toooo...ExVeemon!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve tooo...Togemon!"  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve tooo...Birdramon!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!"  
  
"Demijubimon Digivolve tooo...Jubimon!"  
  
"Hawkmon! Hawkmon? Where are you!?! We need you!!!" cried Yolei.  
  
"Yolei,"said Keika.  
  
"Not now! I'm trying to find Hawkmon!" said Yolei.  
  
"It's about Hawkmon! I kinda sorta sent him out to look for my Digiegg. I thought he might better be able to see it from the air. I thought we were going about looking for it the wrong way." said Keika.  
  
"How could you!?! You risked the life of my Digimon so you could find your Digiegg!?! How could you!?!" cried Yolei.  
  
"I'm sorry! I thought that I was doing the right thing!" said Keika. "  
  
"Well, you weren't!" yelled Yolei, as she ran off to Mimi where she cried on her shoulder.  
  
"VeeLASER!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Needle spray!"  
  
"Jubi-LATION!" shouted Jubimon.  
  
"Hahahahah!" laughed MegaGuardromon.  
  
"You think your pitiful attacks have any effect on me? Try this on for size! MegaGuardro-Missile!"  
  
The MegaGuardromon's attack almost hit the Digimon.  
  
"You know what time it is, Mimi?" asked Togemon.  
  
"Time to kick butt!" said Mimi.  
  
"Togemon Digivolve tooooo...Lilymon!"  
  
"Flower cannon!"  
  
"Same goes for you, Greymon!" said Tai.  
  
"Mhmm!" he answered.  
  
"Greymon Digivolve tooo...MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Giga Blaster!"  
  
MegaGuardromon, obviously effected by the attacks, tried not to show it. "Is...that...all...you've...got?" he asked, obviously in pain.  
  
"Actually, no!" answered Hawkmon.  
  
"Hawkmon! You're back!" said Yolei.  
  
"I found your Digiegg, Keika!" he said.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked.  
  
"Lead him away to the North. You'll find it soon enough!" he answered.  
  
"Hawkmon, let's do this!" said Yolei.  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve tooo...Aquilamon!"  
  
"Don't attack! Just draw him to the Digiegg!" said Tai. They started running for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. The egg was purple, with white wings wrapped around it. It had a sky blue base like Shurimon's egg, but with spikes sticking out of all 5 points. It had a curved spike coming out of the top, and was emblazoned with what looked like a radiant goldfish!  
  
"What crest is that? I've never seen that one before!" said Davis.  
  
I can do this! God, please give me the strength to do this! thought Keika.  
  
"It's the crest of Faith! It's gotta be!" said Jubimon.  
  
"You can run! But you can't hide forever!" said MegaGuardromon.  
  
"We can make it! I can do this!" said Keika.  
  
"Try and lift the egg!" said Mimi.  
  
"Come on, get your head on straight! You can do this. God help me!" said Keika, feeling overwhelmed.  
  
"Keika, to open it, you have to have faith! Use your faith, not your strength to lift the Digiegg! I believe in you!" said Davis. With Davis' word of encouragement, Keika didn't even have to lift the egg. It came floating towards her, out of a nest of vulture eggs! "Take it!" said Jubimon "It's you Digiegg of Faith, Keika!"  
  
"Let's whoop some Guardro-butt!" said Keika, grinning.  
  
"Digi-armor ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Jubimon Armor-Digivolve to.....Arterumon, Leap of Faith!" "I am Arterumon! Using the Digiegg of Faith, I Digivolve from Jubimon. Watch out for my Silent Thunder attack! You'll never even hear me coming!"  
  
She looked a lot like Raidramon. She was obviously related to Garurumon, being wolf-like in shape. Her coloring was the same as Jubimon's and DemiJubimon's, only her armor was white, with sky blue outlining. On her side was the crest of Faith, and she had ixthus fish facing turned facing inside, carved in purple. On the thighs were all type of curly and swirly designs. Her eyes were the same sky blue, only fierce now! Her wings were white, but sort of glistened in the light with almost an iridescence.  
  
"Silent THUNDER!" shouted Arterumon, and a large ball of purplish-white electricity that was also faintly pink began to accumulate at the end of her curved horn. It sped forward without making a noise and hit the MegaGuardromon in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.  
  
"Alright! Way to go, Keika!" said Tai.  
  
"Arterumon! Fly this way!" said Keika. "Let's finish him together!"  
  
"Right!" said Arterumon's sweet but defiant voice.  
  
Keika hopped on her and they flew off towards MegaGuardromon.  
  
"Everyone, fall in behind me! Attack with all your power on three, okay? One.two..two and three quarters..three!" said Keika, and everyone let MegaGuardromon have it!  
  
"Vee LASER!"  
  
"Flower CANNON!"  
  
"Meteor WING!"  
  
"Giga BLASTER!"  
  
"Horn BUSTER!"  
  
"SILENT THUNDER!!" At those words, all of Arterumon's body went atingle with purple lightning. It slowly moved up her body and towards the curvy horn on her head where it accumulated into one huge ball, not quite Terra Force size, but about halfway there. It spun very fast on her horn and slowly made its way toward MegaGaurdromon. He began to flee, but the ball picked up the pace and hit him square in the chest. All this happened without anyone making a sound.  
  
"Uuuuuuugh! You..Haven.t.seen.the.last.of.meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" screamed MegaGuardromon as he fell over and vaporized.  
  
"Woohoo!" said Keika.  
  
"We did it!" said Davis.  
  
"Alright!" said Mimi.  
  
"Right on!" said Tai.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said Yolei.  
  
"Hey, Keika," said Sora.  
  
"What?" asked Keika.  
  
"I've got your back!" she said, grinning. Keika smiled back, glad to have that tension out of the way.  
  
"Let's head back to the others! We got the Digiegg, and that's what we came here to do!" said Tai.  
  
"Mhmmm!" said Agumon.  
  
*****LATER, WHEN THE OTHERS GET BACK*****  
  
"Well, one down, and.several more to go!" said Izzy.  
  
"I thought it was only, like, 5 more!" said Kari.  
  
"I found out more! Those are only his most powerful allies! More include Meramon and he can even recreate a SkullGreymon!" said Izzy.  
  
"SKULLgreymon?" asked Tai.  
  
"SkullGreymon." said Izzy.  
  
"But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" said Keika.  
  
"Right!" said DemiJubimon.  
  
"Let's go back to the real world. I'm hungry!" said Yolei.  
  
"Digi-port OPEN!" said TK.  
  
And everyone fell back through the screen at school.  
  
"Goodnight, Keika!" said Davis.  
  
"'Night, Davis!" said Keika, blowing a kiss his way.  
  
"Don't tease me like that!" he said, and he ran up to her and kissed her forcefully on the lips. They got finished, I guess you'd say, and she said  
  
"Have.a nice day!" said Keika.  
  
"Have a nice day?" said Davis.  
  
"Yeah. Have a nice day." She said.  
  
"Have a nice day?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I panicked!" 


	3. Episode 3: Second Addition

EPISODE 3: The Second Addition  
  
Keika sat up in bed with a cold sweat and breathing heavily.  
  
"What is it, Keika?" asked DemiJubimon.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Uh, nothing, really. I just had a really bad dream." She said.  
  
"What was it about?" asked her Digimon.  
  
"Davis," she said. "He was hurt. I was the only one who could help him, and I didn't know what to do! No one would tell me what to do either! They told me to figure it out!"  
  
"That's weird!" she said.  
  
"Ya got that right!"  
  
"Well, I'm no dream interpreter, but I think you're worried about Davis! He's your boyfriend, after all! I don't know why you're worried, but I think you should go back to sleep!" said DemiJubimon.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. 'Night DemiJubimon!" said Keika.  
  
"Goodnight, Keika!" said Demijubimon.  
  
*****IN THE MORNING*****  
  
"Come on, Keika! We're gonna be late!" said TK.  
  
"Yeah, just a sec!" she yelled back. She was taking her hair down out of curlers and trying to apply lip-gloss simultaneously. She ran out of the door, grabbing her hat on the way.  
  
"What do you think? Hat or no hat?" she asked, trying on her white bucket hat, identical to TK's and then taking it off.  
  
"I think you're taking this whole Davis thing way too seriously!" said Matt, driving up to take them all to the park for a picnic.  
  
"No, I just wuv my hat!" she said, hugging her hat close to her.  
  
"Then wear it!" said Matt.  
  
"Well, does it look stupid?" she asked.  
  
"About as stupid as TK's." said Matt.  
  
"Okay, no hat!" she said.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean!?!" he asked, slightly offended.  
  
"It's so much fun ganging up on you, TK!" said Keika.  
  
Keika and Matt sang in the car along with CDs the rest of the way up to the park, and laughed at TK's frail attempts to vocalize. They all got out of Matt's old 'Stang about 4 songs later. The rest of the group was waiting for them when they got there.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" said Keika with a sheepish grin.  
  
"How about another dance?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Maybe later. I'm still waking up now!" answered Keika.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for all that stuff we suspected you of yesterday," said Joe.  
  
"Oh, no! That's fine! It's not like you chose that you were going to suspect me of anything! I understand," she said.  
  
"Are you sure it's ok?" asked Joe, always the worrier.  
  
"Sure I'm sure!" she said.  
  
"Hey, Matt!" said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Did you bring your guitar?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to sing some!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Here we go again," he muttered under his breath. He walked over to his car and got out his acoustic Fender guitar. He sat down and started strumming the strings. Before long, Mimi was asking if he was ready to start.  
  
"Just a minute!" he said. "I want to make sure I got the tuning right."  
  
"Okay. Could I have everyone's attention, please? AHEM!" she said, loudly, but trying to be polite. "Thank you! I have a few songs I want to sing! Could everyone please lend me their ears?" she giggled.  
  
"What are we doing now?" asked Keika.  
  
"Oh, Mimi's singing again," said Kari.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" she asked.  
  
"Good! She can really carry a tune!" said Davis.  
  
"I didn't think anyone used the expression 'carry a tune' anymore!" she said, laughing.  
  
"Well, excuse me for not being up-to-date," he said softly, hugging her up close.  
  
"You're excused," she said, just as quietly as he. They stared into each other's eyes for a few brief seconds, then Mimi commanded their attention once again.  
  
"Now, the only thing I need is one brave volunteer!" she said.  
  
"I'll be glad to help, Mimi!" said Sora.  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" she said. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will." said Keika.  
  
"Oh, goodie!" Mimi exclaimed. "Do you know this song?"  
  
"What song would that be?" asked Keika.  
  
"The song 'Miracles'. You know, the 'Prince of Egypt' song?" Mimi probed.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" she said. "That one!"  
  
"I'll sing Mariah's part, k?" she said.  
  
"Okay," said Keika. The two were warming up when Izzy said  
  
"Hey, guys! The Digi-port is open! Gomamon's there!"  
  
Joe rushed over to the Laptop, along with everyone else.  
  
"Gomamon! Is that you? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Joe, I'm fine! You guys need to get here! We've found a new Digiegg!" he said.  
  
"Which Digiegg is it?" asked TK.  
  
"We aren't sure. We think it might be Jubimon's second Digiegg!" said Gomamon.  
  
"No! It's way too early for her to get her second Digiegg already!" said Izzy.  
  
"Maybe this is destined to be an easy fight!" said Matt.  
  
"No way! We still have all those Uprising creeps to deal with!" said Sora.  
  
Just then, Yolei ran up and said  
  
"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late. I had a little business to attend to!" She pointed to a tall, thin blonde girl standing off in the distance.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Cody.  
  
"She's my pen-pal from America. We just picked her up from the airport a half an hour ago!" replied Yolei.  
  
"Hi, everyone! My name's Kami," she said.  
  
"Hi, Kami! My name's Keika!" said Keika, the first to meet her. Kami was a little taller than Keika, and her hair was lighter blonde. Her eyes were a deeper blue than anyone else's there. She was also thin, wearing a pink baby-doll tee and a denim skort with cargo pockets. Her hair was layered, and just barely shoulder length, the tips dyed bright pink. She was wearing magenta knee socks and white clogs. Her hair was pinned back with little pink barrettes.  
  
"Hi, my name's TK!" said TK with a smile.  
  
"And this is Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Ken!" introduced Yolei.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said quietly.  
  
Keika pulled Yolei aside and said "We were just about to yell Digi-port open! Please don't scare us like that again! You need to find a way to get rid of her for a few hours while we do combat with the forces of evil, comprende?"  
  
"Si!" said Yolei. "Ya know, Kami. You really need someone to show you around while I go, uh, take care of some business! TK, why don't you take her?"  
  
"Me?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah, you. Show Kami around the town. I don't want to leave her by herself!" said Yolei.  
  
"Okay." he said. "So, you're Yolei's friend?"  
  
"Yeah. We've been penpals for a few years now. I always promised her I'd come here and visit, but I just now got around to it!" she said with a smile.  
  
She sure seems to be liking TK! thought Kari. He doesn't seem to have too much trouble getting along with her, either! Maybe I should tag along just for the fun of it!  
  
"TK, wait! I'm coming, too!" she said.  
  
"Do you mind if my friend Kari comes?" asked TK.  
  
"Uh, no, not really," she said.  
  
"Okay, Kari. Come on!" he said.  
  
Great! I finally meet a cute guy who seems kinda interested in me, and he brings along on of his 'female friends'! My luck! thought Kami.  
  
There was a calling of various things such as "See ya later!" and "Have fun!" but as soon as TK, Kami and Kari got around the corner, Yolei pulled out her Digivice and yelled  
  
"Digi-port OPEN!"  
  
And yet again, they all flew through the gate to the DigiWorld. They were spit out at a different location this time. It was much more arid and dry.  
  
"My butt!" yelled Keika.  
  
"You complain too much, Keika!" said Tai with a smile. She started to get up when Izzy said  
  
"I got back into their network. It's not near as hard to get into as Etemon's was! Anyway, not much is going on. They should be picking us up on sensors any second now. There it goes! They now know that we are the Digidestined and have dug up all the information they can about us. They aren't computer literate enough to get into our real world files, but they do have a hefty stack on our DigiWorld selves. Even Keika has a file!"  
  
"That's weird! I haven't been here that much!" she said.  
  
"Well, according to this, you were here once before," said Izzy.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" she said.  
  
"Care to fill us in?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well, I came here, I'm really not sure how long ago it was, but it was before I met Gennai's counterpart. That I know. It was really strange! I think it was about 5 or 6 years ago," she said.  
  
"That's when we were here!" said Tai.  
  
"I was pretty little. Only in the third grade or something. That's when I first met Jubimon!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Wait a sec!" said Matt. "So that means you have a crest!?!"  
  
"I do now. The crest of Faith!" she replied.  
  
"You don't know about tags and crests?" asked Sora.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I know all about them. I was just wondering how you guys could Digivolve to Ultimates yesterday. Beats me!" she said.  
  
"My theory is that the power to our crests were somewhat restored. I'm still not sure as to how, but I think I can figure it out," said Izzy.  
  
"We're sure you can!" said Davis. "But right now, let's go find that Digiegg!"  
  
"Right!" said Keika.  
  
"I wonder where Gomamon is," said Joe.  
  
"Right here, silly!" said Gomamon, running up to the group grinning, as usual.  
  
"Hey Gomamon! Come to introduce us to the new Digiegg in town?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah! It's a ways away, though! Why didn't you guys come in through a different portal?" asked Gomamon.  
  
"I thought this was where you were. I hope nothing's wrong with my computer!" said Izzy.  
  
"Well, let's get goin,!" said Keika.  
  
"Veemon Digivolve tooo.Raidramon! Storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve tooo.Garurumon!"  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve tooo.Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Jubimon Digivolve too.Arterumon! Leap of Faith!"  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve tooo.Birdramon!"  
  
"You aren't riding with me, Keika?" asked Davis, bewildered.  
  
"Well, distance does make the heart grow fonder," she said.  
  
*****TK, KARI, AND KAMI*****  
  
"So, TK! How about coming over to my house tonight! We could study for our Algebra test!" said Kari.  
  
"School hasn't started yet, Kari," said TK.  
  
"Oh, right!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Is she always this.dingy?" asked Kami.  
  
"Sometimes, yes. Others, well, not really," he said.  
  
"Are you into like Gameboy and stuff?" asked Kami.  
  
"Yeah, kinda," he said.  
  
"Well," she said pulling out a D3 that was silver" I got this thing, I'm not sure where it came from, but if you like them, it's yours!"  
  
TK gasped, unable to believe that they had just found another Digidestined.  
  
"Kari! Look at this!" he stammered.  
  
".so anyway, I though that maybe we could get some lunch sometime!  
  
What do you think, TK? TK?" asked Kari.  
  
"Kari, look at this!" he said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kami and Kari at the same time.  
  
"Wow! That's like 2 in 2 days!" she said.  
  
"When did you get this?" asked TK.  
  
"Oh, about an hour or so ago. Right after I got off the plane. I didn't show it to Yolei, cuz I thought she might think I was insane or something, but it's just like it fell out of the sky. I thought our plane exploded after I got off and it was shrapnel!" she said.  
  
"Well, it sure isn't shrapnel!" said TK. "Let's get you to the DigiWorld!"  
  
"The what?" asked Kami.  
  
"We'll fill ya in on the way over!" said Kari.  
  
*****BACK TO THE OTHERS*****  
  
"Don't worry, Davis! I'm sure after Keika dumps you Kari will come crawling back!" joked Tai.  
  
"That's not very funny," he said.  
  
"Well, at least Mimi's riding with her, and not Tai," said Matt.  
  
"I thought you were against this whole me and Keika thing," said Davis.  
  
"Not exactly. You're a good kid, Davis. One of the few people I'd even come close to deeming worthy of dating my cousin," he said.  
  
"Man?! For someone as young as you, you sure do act like her Dad!" he said jokingly.  
  
"Well," Matt said "Keika's Mom and Dad divorced a few years ago. Her Dad's teaching Naval Officer's kids on carriers all around the world while she lives on Japan. They see each other from time to time, but someone has to keep her under control while her parents aren't here,"  
  
"Oh," said Davis, feeling kinda bad for bringing it up.  
  
Tai boarded with Sora, by her request. Ken and Davis seemed once again to be joined at the hip. Matt and Izzy rode Garurumon, and Halsemon was crowded by Yolei, Joe, and Cody.  
  
"So," said Mimi "What's Davis really like?"  
  
"Incredibly sweet! And I know every girl says that about her boyfriend, but I really mean it. People meet him and write him off as a stupid jerk, but he's really sweet. He's smart when he puts his mind to stuff, too. It's amazing all the misconce-"  
  
"You misunderstood. I wanted to know if he's a good kisser!" said Mimi.  
  
"Oh! OK. No question about it! An INFINATELY good kisser, especially for a 1st timer," she answered.  
  
"And you?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Am I a good kisser?" asked Keika, weirded out.  
  
"NO! Heavens, no! I meant have you ever kissed a guy," she said.  
  
"Besides Davis, no. All the guys I dated in the past turned out to be super-jerks. A waste of my saliva. Not to sound conceited or anything," She answered.  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
*****SORA AND TAI*****  
  
".and so anyways, I was like, 'I cant' but this pink dress, mom! That's Mimi's color! She totally agreed." trailed off Sora.  
  
You'd think after travelling with her so much, I'd learn not to! thought Tai.  
  
"Tai?" asked Sora. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Not, not really," said Tai.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Honestly," he replied, "no."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he said, "I'm not really sure what's bothering me."  
  
*****KEIKA AND MIMI*****  
  
"I have a question," said Keika.  
  
"Shoot!" replied Mimi.  
  
"When a Digimon Digivolves, is their more powerful form another form of them, or like another completely different Digimon from the other levels?" asked Keika.  
  
"Come again," said Mimi.  
  
"Is Arterumon a part of Jubimon, or like a totally different Digimon altogether?" asked Keika.  
  
"Well," said Mimi, "I think that's a question for Izzy, but I think that Arterumon would be a part of Jubimon, not apart from her."  
  
"Hey, guys! We're coming up on the Digiegg pretty quick here! Be ready!" said Joe.  
  
"Mm-hmm!" said Palmon.  
  
*****THE LAIR OF THE DARK MUTINY*****  
  
"Those donkeys are showing up on radar again!" said a Bakemon.  
  
"I think we've established that they are not donkeys from MegaGuardromon's hidden cameras!" said Indyampamon.  
  
"so, who do you want to send out this time to take care of them?" asked another Bakemon.  
  
"Who would you recommend?" asked Indyampamon.  
  
"Well, as of now, they're in sector 12-C, and the C sectors are, or shall we say are going to, be covered by Devimon,"  
  
"Well, he's not completed the Re-Planting process!" he roared.  
  
"But, the D sectors belong to the modified Meramon," finished the Bakemon.  
  
"Excellent," he snickered. "Send out the Meramon."  
  
*****TK, KARI, AND KAMI*****  
  
"What should we do about it?" asked Kari.  
  
"I think we should take her to the DigiWorld!" said TK.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, if Kami's Digidestined, then it's bad not to!" he said.  
  
"I see your point," she said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kami, bewildered at their strange vocabulary.  
  
"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you!" said TK.  
  
"Well, I really think you ought to!" said Kami in a defiant tone.  
  
"Okay, calm down!" said TK, and they gave her the basic de-brief on the DigiWorld and the recent and no-so-recent happenings.  
  
"That's pretty amazing!" said Kami.  
  
"That's what we thought, too!" said Kari.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Kami.  
  
"We go to find your Digimon!" said TK.  
  
*****THE OTHER DIGIDESTINED*****  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Keika.  
  
"The same thing we did last time. Look for the Digiegg," answered Mimi.  
  
"Oh," said Keika, "I didn't know it was that obvious."  
  
Everyone landed or came to a halt safely. Davis and Ken were laughing about something. Tai looked unusually sad as Sora tried to coax something out of him. As for Yolei, Cody, and Joe, the three were discussing alternate undiscovered forms of Digivolution.  
  
"Imagine," said Yolei, "what if there was a Ultra-Super-Mega Digimon! That would kick butt!"  
  
"Interesting," said Joe, "Unlikely, but interesting."  
  
Izzy and Matt did actually find something to talk about, as different as they are. Donkey Madness 3. Figures!  
  
"If you get past the boss on the second level and look just behind the 7th tree on the left, there's a secret level! That's how I racked up so many points that one day in the arcade!" said Izzy.  
  
"And to think," said Matt, "such inventive minds would put it in such an obvious place!"  
  
"Weird how the Digiegg didn't show up on anyone's D3, isn't it?" said Davis.  
  
"Maybe it's not an armor Digiegg," said Ken.  
  
"No, it's armor alright. The strange thing about it though is the crest. I've never seen anything like this before!" said Gomamon.  
  
"It is rather particular, isn't it?" said Veemon.  
  
"Maybe you should stop teaching him big words, Hawkmon, before he chokes on one!" laughed Gabumon.  
  
"Better I choke YOU, Ga-bu-mon!" mocked Veemon.  
  
"Enough, guys! We have to work like a team here! Now let's get to work and figure out whose Digiegg it is!" said Jubimon.  
  
"Right!" said the rest of the Digimon in unison.  
  
"What is it with the speaking in unison thing?" asked Keika.  
  
"They're just all thinking the same thing, I guess," said Davis.  
  
"Wow! Great deduction!" said Keika sarcastically. Davis chose to be the mature on and stuck out his tongue!  
  
"Let's do this!" said Tentomon.  
  
"Not so fast!" said a hushed but demonic voice.  
  
"Wh-wha-whoo-what was that?" asked Joe.  
  
"Hahahahahah!" cackled the voice. "I'm Meramon, but don't think I'm on your side this time! My new Modified Lava Flow attack will bring you to your knees!"  
  
"Okay! We need all the Ice and Water Digimon to Digivolve now! No Wind or Fire! That'll make him stronger!" said Keika.  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve tooo.Garurumon!"  
  
"Gomamon Digivolve tooooo.Ikakkumon!"  
  
"Veemon Digivolve toooo.Raidramon! Storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve toooo.Shurimon! Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Armadillomon Digivolve tooo.Digmon! Drill of Power!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve tooo.Togemon!"  
  
"That should be enough!" said Izzy.  
  
"Tai, is anything wrong?" asked Keika.  
  
"Well, it's just that-" he started.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you gonna join the fight, Keika?" asked Matt.  
  
"Jubimon's maiden Digivolution was yesterday. I don't want to push it!" she answered.  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Blue Thunder!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"You think your pitiful attacks are any match for me?" laughed the Meramon. "Try this on for size! Modified Lava Flow!"  
  
Half of the Digimon were hit, and they showed it. They fell to the ground and were groaning, but miraculously didn't De-Digivolve!  
  
"Raidramon! Get up! You can do this!!!" shouted Davis.  
  
"Come on Togemon!" cried Mimi.  
  
"Shurimon! I believe in you!" screamed Yolei.  
  
"Ikakkumon! Are you OK?" shouted Joe.  
  
"Obviously.not!" replied Ikakkumon, squirming on the ground trying to get back up just like the other 3.  
  
"Now that I've hit your worthless Digi-pets, it's time to take out YOU!" said the Meramon. He turned and aimed his attack straight at Davis, and it hit him head-on!  
  
"DAVIS!" screamed Keika, and she ran over to him just as he hit the ground. She got to him and knelt down beside him. Her first impulse was to shake him, but that might hurt him further. We shook his head, completely covered in soot, and opened him eyes, and groaned.  
  
"Re.member.what.you.said.about.our.song?" he asked, wheezing in between syllables.  
  
"What?" asked Keika, now crying.  
  
"I.think.I.found.one."hen said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move, hanging by amoment here with you." he sang quietly, just before blacking out. Keika screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her entire life. 


	4. Episode 4: Who Can Save Him Now!?!

EPISODE 4: Who Can Save Him Now?  
  
"Davis! Are you ok? Stupid question! Think, Keika, think!" she yelled at herself. He was all covered in ash.  
  
God, please don't let that ash be his skin! prayed Keika.  
  
Everyone else was only seconds behind Keika. Davis opened his eyes and wheezed. He looked around at everyone, and then his eyes fell on Keika and he smiled.  
  
"Hey.sweetie," he said, and Keika started crying, "what's all this about?"  
  
Keika sniffled and said "You got hit by Meramon! How do you feel?"  
  
"Pretty.awful.actually. Man.I sound like.that kid.in 'The Out.siders"!" he said.  
  
"Here, I brought a first aid kit!" said Joe.  
  
"Joe, I need you here! The rest of you, cheer on your Digimon! They need all the help they can get!" said Keika.  
  
"Right!" said Mimi, and they all ran back to "the sidelines" and cheered for their Digimon.  
  
"The burns are pretty bad," said Joe. "All we can do now is put on some topical ointment and gauze. When his skin begins to heal, then we can do more. Lightly blow off the ashes. See if you can tell if they are.his or just from the attack." Keika blew off the ashes on Davis and his clothes started to disintegrate.  
  
"Oh!" she said in sudden surprise, "can we get a towel or something?"  
  
"Sure!" laughed Joe as he handed her a towel. She put it.well.you can guess where she put it and resumed the removing of the ash. In fact, it was not his skin, as you will be relieved to know, but only his clothes and a coating that lasted from the attack. Keika looked back at the battle to see who was winning, and she could tell it looked grim.  
  
Modified like that Meramon's gotta be a Mega! You have to have faith! she told herself.  
  
"Keika! Concentrate! I need you to focus!" Joe said.  
  
"Oh, right," she replied.  
  
"Oh, LORD!" she said. At one place near his ribs it was burned clear through the skin, and you could see the not-to-distant outline of his ribcage.  
  
"Don't panic!" Joe assured her. "You have got to stay calm! We can fix him, okay? We can fix him!"  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure," he told her.  
  
"Okay, then let's do this!" she said. They basically clean him up as best they could, and then put topical burn ointment all over him. Keika spread some of the ointment, but Joe did most of it, seeing as how Keika is a girl. They put peroxide in his wound on the rib cage, and he squirmed. Keika comforted him while Joe bandaged him.  
  
"Is.it.almost.over?" asked Davis, still short of breath.  
  
"Yeah. Just hang in there. We gotcha covered!" said Keika with a smile, trying not to let her worry show.  
  
"We need to find some place here in the Digital World that we can take him so he can recuperate," said Joe. Keika looked over at the battle. It still didn't look too good for the Digidestined. Many Digimon were still on the sidelines, and Raidramon looked on the verge of it. The other Digidestined were rabidly cheering on their Digimon, but with no one to cheer for Raidramon, he almost lost the will to fight. Keika ran to the fight and screamed  
  
"All RIGHT Raidramon! Come on! You can do it!!!!!!"  
  
His head swiveled towards her, and if you can believe that Raidramon's ultra-concentrated face could smile, it did. He grinned at Keika, and then yelled  
  
"BLUE THUNDER!!!!!!!!" and lit loose an attack with all of his might behind it. It hit the Modified Meramon head on, and it looked like it hurt! The Meramon groaned.  
  
"Come on, everyone! Put all you power into Raidramon! He can do it!" said Ken.  
  
Every Digimon, even the benched rookies, put all their power towards Raidramon, and immediately De-Digivolved.  
  
"BLUE THUNDER!" yelled Raidramon, and lit loose an attack that shone so bright, everyone covered his or her eyes. When everyone looked up, the Meramon was nowhere to be found. Everyone rejoiced! While everyone else was preoccupied with the battle, Joe managed somehow, as he always does, to make a makeshift stretcher. Davis was on it, half-asleep, but no longer groaning. Keika and Demiveemon walked over to him and sat down on the ground next to him. Keika ruffled the hair on his head, which remarkably stayed intact. He smiled at her, and then coughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she said, alarmed.  
  
"That's okay.and not really.but I'm getting better!" he said, always the optimist.  
  
"Your phrases in-between wheezes are getting longer!" said Keika joking.  
  
"Yeah," he coughed.  
  
"Tentomon!" said Izzy.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Go with a few other Digimon and find a stable shelter for us in which the residents will willingly accept us, or there are no residents, okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"I'll go!" said Agumon.  
  
"Me too!" said Biymon.  
  
"And me!" said Gomamon.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" said Armadillomon.  
  
"Gomamon, I need you to stay here and help me take care of Davis," said Joe.  
  
"MAN!" said Gomamon,  
  
"That's okay, Gomamon. I'll fill your spot!" said Gatomon. Yes, that's right, Gatomon! Everyone turned at the immediate recognition of her voice, and saw TK, Kari, and that girl Yolei introduced them to.  
  
"How'd-what-I'm lost! What is she doing here?" asked Matt, pointing at Kami.  
  
"She's Digidestined, too! Show 'em your Digivice, Kams!" said TK.  
  
Keika and Mimi mouthed "Kams?" at each other and shrugged. Kami pulled out a silver Digivice, and sure enough, the group was stunned!  
  
"Now I'm really lost!" said Matt sitting down and holding his head in his hands.  
  
"What's your Digimon?" asked Sora.  
  
"Oh, I don't have one yet," answered Kami. Keika walked over to Tai.  
  
"What's wrong, Tai?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really," he answered quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked with a grin, trying to pry it out of him.  
  
"Well, no. But I'll be okay," he said.  
  
"Well, do you want to talk about it?" asked Keika.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess," said Tai.  
  
"When?" asked Keika.  
  
"Wel-"  
  
"Keika, Davis is asking for you!" said Demiveemon. She ran over.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," she said.  
  
"Hey. How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm more worried about you!" she said, laughing.  
  
"Just checking," he said with a smile that revealed his teeth, still covered in ashes. Keika laughed, and Davis inquired as to what.  
  
"Your teeth, silly! They're all covered in ash!"  
  
"Oh! Can you get it off?"  
  
"Sure," she said, and wet the corner of her shirt and began to clean off his teeth. They began to squeak when they were clean, and they both laughed.  
  
"Great! Now I have to gouge out my eyes!" said TK.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Kami.  
  
"I just witnessed a 'cutesy' moment between my best friend and my cousin!" he whined.  
  
"Oh, you're just jealous cuz you have no girlfriend to speak of!" said Keika. TK laughed nervously while Kami thought  
  
No girlfriend!?! Man, I love Japan!!!  
  
"But there might be one in the works," whispered Davis to Keika, pointing at Kami who was staring at TK with, in old-people talk, googlie eyes, as Kari was near doing the same. Just then, Agumon, Biyomon, and Gatomon ran back up and said that they had found a place to stay. The people there would gladly take them in. Guess who it was!! Go on, guess! If you guessed Shogungeckomon, you won, well, nothing!  
  
"All right! We can do karaoke!" was Mimi's initial thought. They started walking over there and Keika taught them a few songs that they used to sing at her old church.  
  
Raise Him  
  
Oh, ya gotta raise Him  
  
Praise Him  
  
Get togetha now  
  
Sing it  
  
SHOUT IT  
  
He's the reason that I'm stand-in', jammin'  
  
He's the reason that I put put my hands togetha  
  
5, 6, 7, 8  
  
Everything that breathes  
  
HUH!  
  
Come on now and praise the Lord!  
  
Everlasting  
  
Blessed be the Lord our God if Israel  
  
From everlasting  
  
To everlasting!  
  
Blessed be the Lord our God or Israel  
  
From everlasting  
  
To everlasting!  
  
And all of the people say Amen!  
  
(AMEN! HUH!)  
  
And all people say Amen!  
  
(AMEN! HUH!)  
  
And all of the people say Amen!  
  
(AMEN!)  
  
Praise the Lord!  
  
And a bunch of other great songs like that! Oh! And let's not forget Davis' favorite, the easiest song in the world to remember!  
  
I Wanna Dance In the River, Yeah  
  
I wanna dance in the river, yeah!  
  
I wanna dance in the river, yeah!  
  
I wanna dance in the river, yeah!  
  
The river, yeah!  
  
(start fast hard rock guitar)  
  
I wanna dance in the river, yeah!  
  
I wanna dance in the river, yeah!  
  
I wanna dance in the river, yeah!  
  
The river, yeah!  
  
Wasn't that great!?! Well, anyway! Back to the story!  
  
"I wanna dance in the river, yeah!" said Davis, in a regular voice, still lying down on Joe's makeshift stretcher.  
  
"You know, you actually sing pretty good," said Keika.  
  
"Maybe compared to you!" joked Matt.  
  
"I have a question," said Kari.  
  
"Yeah," said Keika.  
  
"No offense, but how did you sing for a band with that voice?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I sing when I sing," answered Keika.  
  
"Maybe she had a puck-rock band and she just screamed the lyrics," said Tai to Matt.  
  
"Maybe," he said.  
  
"Hey! I can see Shogungeckomon's place from here!" said Ken.  
  
"Awesome!" said Yolei.  
  
"Let's move!" said Cody.  
  
"Is he in there tight, Joe?" asked Keika, as the others ran towards Shogungeckomon's palace.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess so, why?" he said. Keika grabbed the rails, or whatever you call the little thingys on the stretcher that the paramedics hold, and ran off with him down the hill toward the palace.  
  
"Wait! Not that secure!" yelled Joe.  
  
"Wait for us!" yelled Demiveemon and Demijubimon.  
  
"Aye yai yai!" muttered Joe.  
  
"Hey, slowpoke! Come on!" yelled Gomamon, skidding down the shallow hill. Joe took off running to find that Davis had miraculously stayed attached to the stretcher and he and Keika were catching up to the others, even Tai, the track star! Demijubimon had Digivolved to Jubimon and had ahold of a rope tied to Davis' stretcher pulling it while flying. Veemon was holding another and running with it.  
  
"That's what I call a team effort!" said TK to Kami as Keika and the rest passed them.  
  
"Would ya look at that!" said Matt, looking back at his cousin and her strange mush team.  
  
"What?" said Sora, trying desperately to keep up with Tai, with no avail.  
  
"It's the whole Motley Crew!" he said, laughing.  
  
"You mean Motley Crue or motley crew?" asked Sora. Matt just sighed and ket on running, passing Sora, and nearly running into the wall of Shogungeckomon's fortress.  
  
"Matt, meet the wall!" laughed Yolei. Her, Ken, Keika, Davis, Tai, and now Matt had finished. Close behind were TK and Kami, with Kari close at their heels. Mimi was not far behind, and then Cody and Izzy with Joe stumbling right behind. Everyone's -mons were right beside them, with the exception of Patamon, who was smart enough to fly and beat TK there. Izzy knocked on the door and it was answered by a Geckomon.  
  
"How can I help you?" he asked, somewhat downtrodden.  
  
"Don't you recognize us?" asked Mimi. The Geckomon looked up and smiled a smile of true joy.  
  
"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! It's you, it's you! It's really you!" he said jumping up and down.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Is Shogungeckomon asleep again?" laughed Matt.  
  
"Worse," said the Geckomon.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kari, shoving through Kami to stand next to TK.  
  
"Well, you guys remember the black gears and black rings and black spirals, right?" he asked.  
  
"How could we forget," said Joe.  
  
"Well, we found something kind of like that on Shogungeckomon, only it doesn't seem to be controlling him. It's just there," he said.  
  
"Well, then that's a good thing!" said Tai.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Izzy, "at least when all the black devices were on Digimon, we knew what they were there for. Now we have no clue."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight," said Tai, pretending to understand.  
  
"Can you guys help us?" asked the Geckomon.  
  
"Sure! Why not?" said Kami.  
  
"That's real sweet, Kami, but you know nothing about the Digiworld," said Kari.  
  
"I know what TK told me," she said.  
  
"That was a five minute walk!" she said.  
  
"Well, I know a little bit," she replied.  
  
"ONLY A LITTLR BIT!!!!!!" said Kari, exasperated.  
  
"O-o-kay. Maybe I don't know that much about the Digital World, but you don't have to get up in my face and scream like that!" spat Kami.  
  
"Kami, it's okay," said Keika, holding back Kari from trying to get at Kami. "I went through the same thing with Sora my first time here. My bet is she's jealous. TK obviously at least kinda likes you, and she doesn't like that." TK blushed and laughed nervously, twiddling his thumbs with a red face when Kari glared at him, then back at Kami.  
  
"And Kari," started Keika, "you've gotta put your differences aside. So what, Kami doesn't know that much about the Digital World. 72 hours ago, neither did I. You've got to teach her. So don't complain until you do something about it."  
  
"Okay," mumbled Kari.  
  
"Everything okay with you guys? We haven't heard much from you lately," said Tai, talking to the Digimon, who were all fast asleep at their Digidestined's feet!  
  
"Guess that answers your question!" laughed Matt.  
  
"Well, you guys better go ahead and come on in. It's almost like we're never safe from them," said the Geckomon.  
  
"Them being." trailed off Kami.  
  
"The Dark Uprising," said the Geckomon.  
  
"Let's just get inside. It's getting dark anyway!" said Yolei. And with that, all 28 of them went inside with their escort. He led them into a large common room, with a few hallways branching off this way and that. The doors on the halls were numerous and painted all different colors. The colors were blue, purple, silver, green, pink, yellow, red, and gray. The purple, silver, pink, and red were on one hall, and the blue, green, yellow and gray on another. In between the purple, silver, pink, and red doors were plain wooden doors, with the crests of sincerity and love emblazoned on them. Between the blue, green, yellow, and gray doors were plain wooden doors with the crests of courage, friendship, knowledge, and reliability on them. Seeing a common pattern? The Geckomon sat them down in the middle of the room, and even though it was August in the real world, in this part of the Digiworld, it was November, so there were various fireplaces lit throughout the structure. The whole room was painted in a swirl of orange and white, like an orange CremeSaver. There were windows here and there, with velvet drapes of scarlet. Wood wasn't painted over, but stained to a rich mahogany. (SIDE NOTE - In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a descriptive mood today! Just wanted to share that with ya!)  
  
"You all can just sit down in here," said a Geckomon, referring to the large common room.  
  
"Finally! Rest!" cried an exasperated Davis.  
  
"What are you complaining for? You've had people carry you across the Digital World!" said Keika.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I did, didn't I!" he said, being forgetful as usual.  
  
"I like ya anyways!" Keika said in a southern belle voice. (Hard to imagine, huh? Voices are one of Keika's specialties!) The group laughed at Keika's voice.  
  
"Well, if we stay here for the might, then where do we sleep?" asked Ken.  
  
Then, the Geckomon explained to them how the doors, if you were dense enough to not catch it before, were color-coded for the more recent Digidestined's Digivices. For the older ones, the crest was branded on their doors.  
  
"Why put the boys and girls in separate halls, though?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah, don't you think we're mature enough to handle it?" asked Davis.  
  
"Some of you are, and others are not, Davis," he replied. The group laughed.  
  
"At least you tried!" Matt told TK and Davis as he patted them on the back.  
  
"Well, since our Digimon are all tired out, I think all of us should get to bed," said Kami.  
  
"Good idea!" agreed TK, much to Kari's dismay. The Digidestined all seemed to grunt in unison as they attempted to pick up their Digimon. They retreated to their rooms, all except Keika, who told the others she was going to stay up and watch over Davis.  
  
"My guardian angel," he said.  
  
"Don't get too carried away with flattery," she said. "I'm only doing this because Joe looked tired."  
  
"Admit it!" he said in almost an accusing tone. "You love me!"  
  
"Don't you think that's taking things a little fast?" she asked as she sat on the corner of his bed.  
  
"For some people, yes. But we got together about an hour after we met! You forget that!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she trailed off.  
  
All of a sudden, Davis sat up in bed bringing his face just inches from Keika's.  
  
"You're crazy for me! Simply wild about me!" he said again, in the same agitating voice.  
  
"Do you honestly want me to wake up Joe and have him and his whiney self taking care of you all night?" asked Keika. Davis stuck out his bottom lip and it began to quiver. Obviously it was a joke.  
  
"Pwease don't weave me hewe aww awone! PWEEEEEEEESE!" he whined. Keika laughed and said.  
  
"Okay, okay! Just don't stick out you bottom lip like that! With all the little burns on your face you like a kid in a third-world country!" she laughed.  
  
"Please, make a donation to 'The 'WorldWide Davis Distribution.' You're help is needed by Davises everywhere!" he said. Keika laughed and fed him some chicken-noodle soup brought in by a Geckomon.  
  
"I wonder if this is real chicken." he said.  
  
"Where they get a real chicken in the Digital World?" asked Keika.  
  
*****KAMI'S ROOM*****  
  
"Well, what do I do now?" Kami thought aloud. "I'll go drop in on Yolei I guess."  
  
As she opened the door, she found TK outside with his hand raised like he was about to knock. When he saw her there, he blushed and laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh, h-hi! Hi Kami! Are-are you doing, uh, okay?" he stammered.  
  
"Yeah, um, fine!" she said.  
  
"Uh, okay. Just thought I'd check on a few people. Um, thanks for your, uh, cooperation!" he said, walking backwards and ramming into the wall opposite Kami's door. Consequently, it was Kari's door, opened when she heard TK talking. Kari made a noise that sounded like an angry sigh, and stormed off to find the bathroom.  
  
*****DAVIS AND KEIKA*****  
  
"Ya know," said Keika, "the versatility of the human body never ceases to amaze! You just got clobbered by a flow of digital lava a few hours ago, and you're here now.with me."  
  
"You know," he said with a smile, "and I know, though, hey, that rhymes, that I'm gonna be fine."  
  
"Serenade me again," she said grinning from ear to ear. His smile turned to a frown.  
  
"I told you I don't do serenades!" he said.  
  
"But you did before!"  
  
"Hey! Don't' take advantage of my near-death experience! That was a one- time thing!"  
  
"Okay. I won't make you then!" she said, angry. She got up out of the room and slammed the door. He dropped his head back on to the pillow and sighed, when Keika came running back in the door.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you!" she said. She sat on the side of his bed, leaned over, and kissed him. TK walked in. Davis and Keika looked at him, and separated quickly. He sat down in-between them and looked at Keika.  
  
"Help me!" he said, and then put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay," said Keika, looking at Davis for help, "what about?"  
  
"It's, well, um," he said. His mind wandered for a minute, then he said  
  
"Okay, Davis! You know some about girls, right?"  
  
"Uh, I think I find that I know less and less every day," he answered, still stunned by Keika's sudden and unprovoked kiss.  
  
"Well, there's this girl that I like. I don't know if she likes me, but I think that she might. Then there's this other girl. I know she likes me. I don't really like her as more than a friend, but I think if I told her that it would crush her. What do I do?"  
  
"Names!" said Keika.  
  
"Yeah, man! Give us names!" said Davis.  
  
"I can't! This is an anonymous service, right?" he cried.  
  
"Shhhhhhh! Do you want girl #1 to know? Elaborate please," said Keika.  
  
"I barley met the first one. She's sweet and fun and funny and all that. I've known girl #2 for almost my whole life. She's a little ditzy, but she's nice. She's my brother's best friend's sister! What do I do!"  
  
"I say risk it with #1!" said Davis.  
  
"I totally agree. If you're going to say yes to a girl out of pity, then you might as well shoot her down from the beginning!" explained Keika.  
  
"Thanks guys! I really appreciated that! And, um, sorry for 'walking in' on you guys. I'll leave you alone now," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"It was Kami," they said in unison.  
  
"Now, you serenade me!" said Davis.  
  
"What do you want to hear?" she asked.  
  
"How about, whatever you want to sing!" he said.  
  
"I don't want another heartbreak  
  
I don't need another turn to cry  
  
I don't wanna learn the hard way  
  
Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye!  
  
But ya got me like a rocket  
  
Shooting straight across the sky!  
  
It's the way you love me!  
  
It's a feeling like this!  
  
It's centrifugal motion!  
  
It's perpetual bliss!  
  
It's that pivotal moment!  
  
It's ah impossible  
  
This kiss this kiss!  
  
Unstoppable  
  
This kiss this kiss!  
  
Cinderella said to Snow White  
  
How does love get so off course?  
  
All I wanted was a white knight  
  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse!  
  
Ride me off into the sunset  
  
Baby, I'm forever yours!  
  
It's the way you love me!  
  
It's a feeling like this!  
  
It's centrifugal motion!  
  
It's perpetual bliss!  
  
It's that pivotal moment!  
  
It's ah unthinkable!  
  
This kiss this kiss  
  
Unsinkable  
  
This kiss this kiss!  
  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
  
On the rooftop under the sky!  
  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
  
While the rain comes pouring' inside!  
  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
  
Let's let everything slide!  
  
You got me floating!  
  
You got me flying!  
  
It's the way you love me!  
  
It's a feeling like this!  
  
It's centrifugal motion!  
  
It's perpetual bliss!  
  
It's that pivotal moment!  
  
It's ah subliminal!  
  
This kiss this kiss  
  
It's criminal!  
  
This kiss this kiss!" she sang. Davis sat there in awe.  
  
Man! She didn't sing this good on "I Wanna Dance in the River, Yeah'!  
  
She just grinned and kinda blushed.  
  
"Well, um, gosh, I,"  
  
"It was awful, wasn't it?" she asked,  
  
"Oh, schnikes, no! That was, whoa! That was whoa!"  
  
"Thanks! That's the first time I've ever gotten a compliment on my voice!" she said.  
  
"Has no one ever heard you before?" he asked.  
  
"Well, not really," she said.  
  
"I'm gonna call each of the others and get them to listen to your voice, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's kinda late. I need to get back to my room and get some sleep. I dread what the others would think if I was here and stayed all night!" she said.  
  
"Let 'em think what they want to! I'll call a Geckomon and get them to bring over your pj's," he said as he dialed the phone. In a few minutes, the Geckomon brought in a purple tank top with a glittery lightning bolt on it, and a purple pair of boxer shorts with stars all over them. She changed in the bathroom, came back in and lay down on the bed. She had her arm across his chest and he pretty much just lay there. Keika had the exact same dream about Davis getting hurt and no one could help him, but this time she knew how to. It also ended with them falling asleep in each other's arms! 


	5. Episode 5: The Claw of Curiosity

EPISODE 5: The Claw of Curiosity  
  
If you thought it was impossible, you're wrong! Davis was the first to wake up! He turned over on his side and looked at Keika.  
  
She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. You'd never guess she was such a HYPER person when she's awake. Eeeeeew! She has krusties in her eyes! he thought.  
  
She groaned, but not a painful groan. More like a noise of content. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Davis staring at her.  
  
"I have krusties in my eyes, don't I?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, you do," he laughed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the clock. 10:53.  
  
CRAP!she thought.  
  
"CRAP!" she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were supposed to leave first thing in the morning to look for Kami's Digiegg! Crikey!" she said.  
  
"Tai, Matt, Izzy, and TK always sleep late, anyway. We'll be fine! Let's get up though," he said. They called a Geckomon to bring her clothes into the room, and she changed in the bathroom again. Davis was fully ready when she got back. Luckily, she remembered to ask to Geckomon for her make- up, so she was ready, too. They both walked into the common room together. A few eyebrows were raised when they came out of the same hall. Insinuations were made, and copies of the tape were handed out as proof.  
  
"Davis, don't you think you're taking things a little fast? I mean, you've known her for only a few days," said TK.  
  
"How do you figure that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I mean," he broke off.  
  
"Oh, no, man! No, we didn't, no!" he said.  
  
"Oh, okay. I was worried for a minute!" he said. The rest of the table overheard the conversation, so no more explanation was needed other than that the walls were paper-thin.  
  
The conversation at the girls' table was similar. Kami asked why Keika had never returned after tending to Davis. Keika explained to them that she was a "True Love Waits" girl. She had a promise ring and the whole bit. The table nodded. She told them to ask the guys. They were, after all, only a wall away last night. So they did, and they got the truth. They apologized for thinking that of Keika. She forgave them and said "In today's world, I would probably think that same thing about anyone else."  
  
They all finished their breakfast and set off. TK, Kami, Keika, and Davis rode together on Arterumon. Kari, left behind by TK, rode with Tai, Matt, and Sora on Garurumon. Izzy, Joe, Cody, Mimi, and Yolei rode on Halsemon. Joe's Digivice was leading them south-southeast. They reached the ground 0 in 20 minutes. Everyone got off their Digimon and began to search.  
  
They search high and low and everywhere. Jubimon and Gomamon thought that they found it once, but it turned out to be a peculiarly smooth rock. Davis was in boy scouts once, so he was ale to tell them that it meant there was a stream nearby.  
  
"If I was hiding the Digieggs, I'd pick there!" said Ken, eager to help out Kami. So they followed Gabumon's nose, since Jubimon had a cold, and found a river.  
  
"I wanna dance in the river, yeah!" shouted Keika.  
  
"I wanna dance in the river, yeah!" shouted the rest of the group. They all ran to the banks.  
  
"Silent waters run deep," said Joe. The water wasn't silent or still, but it was barely moving.  
  
"I'll check it out!" said Gomamon. He dove down beneath the surface, and didn't come up for a while.  
  
"Well, it sure it deep! We'll need Submarimon!" he said.  
  
"But Submarimon only holds one!" said Mimi.  
  
"Well, then we should send Kami. The Digiegg is most likely to be hers, right?" said TK. Kari sighed and sat down on a stump.  
  
Once again he takes her side! I lose more and more of him every day. she thought.  
  
"TK does have a point," said Tai, "Kami doesn't have a Digimon yet, so I'd think it would be her Digiegg!"  
  
"Makes sense to me!" said Sora.  
  
"Is that okay with you, Cody?" asked Kami.  
  
"Fine with me! He pretty much drives himself, so you can get the hang of it pretty quick," he said.  
  
"Kami," said Ken.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Um, I just wanted to tell you, uh, good, er, luck!" he said.  
  
"Thanks, Ken," she said.  
  
"Good luck from me, too, Kami!" said TK.  
  
"Thanks, TK," she laughed.  
  
Ken glared at TK, and TK just grinned.  
  
Why is it that that family always gets the girl!?! he thought.  
  
As TK walked over to Kami, in the direction of Ken, Ken casually extended his leg a few inches, just enough so that when TK walked by, WHAM!!!!TK slammed into the ground. Kari was watching and started running as soon as Ken moved his foot.  
  
"OH! TK! ARE YOU OKAY!?!?!" yelled Kari, fussing over him.  
  
"Get off me! Ow! You're crushing my spleen!" he said.  
  
Kami ran over when she heard him hit, and said  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," he said. Kami smiled and helped him up. Kari snorted angrily. Keika glared at her, and she walked away and sat down next to Tai. He patted her on the back, and Keika looked at him. He shrugged and mouthed I'll tell you later.  
  
Oh, great! Now she pities him! thought Ken.  
  
"Sorry about that, TK. My leg kinda cramped up there!" Ken smiled.  
  
"I'm sure it did," said TK doubtfully. Cody pulled out his Digivice and yelled "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
"Aramdillomon Digivolve tooooo…..Submarimon! The Reliable Guardian of the Sea!" Submarimon opened his hatch and let Kami inside. She lay down flat on her stomach, and took the controls. The hatch lowered, and she was sealed inside. The other Digidestineds pushed her the bank, except for Izzy, who was trying to hack back into the Uprising's network.  
  
"Watch out for Megaseadramon! He could very well be down there!" shouted Izzy.  
  
"Good luck!" said Ken.  
  
"Good luck from me, too!" said TK. Ken gave him the once-frequently-used evil glare. TK smiled. Kami and Submarimon soon disappeared beneath the surface.  
  
No one could really tell what was going on down there. Not even Hawkmon, who could see through the water. Occasionally they saw Submarimon's lights turn around and begin to float the other way. In a few minutes, Kami and Submarimon resurfaced. Kami climbed out of Submarimon and back on to the ground.  
  
"Well…" she said.  
  
"Well, what!?!" asked Izzy, frantic.  
  
"Well, I think we found it, but it won't move," she answered.  
  
"Figures…" said TK.  
  
"I guess it won't move unless she touches it. Not through Submarimon, but actually touch it herself," said Ken.  
  
"If the Digiegg is even hers," said Kari.  
  
"Why wouldn't she have one? She has a Digivice," said TK.  
  
"I don't know!" said Kari on the verge of tears. She pushed Tai's hand off of her shoulder and ran off into the nearby woods.  
  
"KARI! Kari, come back!" yelled Gatomon as she scampered off after Kari. Jubimon groaned, and everyone turned around to find her snoring in a heap of fall leaves. She rolled over and twitched her legs, then fell back over and resumed snoring. Keika snorted, then laughed again. Davis rolled his eyes, walked over to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Is there anything you can do about that snort?" he asked, joking. She flirtily punched him in the arm, and he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"How mature!" said Matt.  
  
"If mature was what we were shooting for, we wouldn't be around each other so much, now would we?" said Keika looking at Davis. He smiled a big cheezy grin.  
  
"Back to business," said Izzy.  
  
"Yeah. Let's find a way to get that Digiegg!" said Tai.  
  
"Now, what we need is a water-type Digimon that can breathe underwater. Do we have any of those?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I can!" said Gomamon.  
  
"Alright Gomamon! Are you willing to kiss Kami?" asked Izzy.  
  
"WHAT!?!" cried TK and Ken simultaneously.  
  
"In order for the right amount of oxygen to get into her lungs underneath the water's surface, we need a Digimon that can breathe underwater and get enough air into Kami's lungs to she can get to the bottom and get back up with the Digiegg. That's why I asked Gomamon if he was willing to kiss her?" explained Izzy.  
  
"So, in short, it was an attempt at humor," said Keika.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Izzy, blushing.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I'm not that great at it, either," said Keika, patting him on the back. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe if I Digivolved to Ikakkumon I could get her down there faster," said Gomamon.  
  
"What if you blew too hard and I exploded!?!" demanded Kami.  
  
"Good point," said Ken.  
  
"I also thought that it was a very good point," said TK. Ken glared at him.  
  
"Well, I think we should get going-ness," said Kami.  
  
"Why the suffix?" asked Tai.  
  
"Oh, just a habit I kinda started with a few of my friends. A bunch of people I knew started to pick up on it, and it was basically a craze that swept the whole school!" she said proudly.  
  
"Really?" asked Cody.  
  
"Well, it swept through my anime fan club pretty fast. All 3 members!" she said.  
  
"Oh," said Cody.  
  
"I've never really been a big fan of anime," said Davis.  
  
"Why?" asked Keika.  
  
"Well, for starters, there's always black and white dots in the sky and all over the ground! I mean, what's up with that?" he said.  
  
"It's the animation style," said Kami, quite the anime expert.  
  
"Okay, so that takes care of that, but the people are so unrealistic- looking! Can you imagine what and idiot I'd look like if I were drawn as an anime character? My eyes would pop out of my head, and my hair would be 2 feet in diameter!" he finished.  
  
"Actually, Davis," said Izzy, "in real life, your hair is about 1 and ¾ feet in diameter,"  
  
"And I look a whole ¼ of a foot less dumb!" he replied.  
  
"You'd be surprised…"said Matt.  
  
"Well, let's get going!" said Gomamon. Jubimon twitched and growled again. Kami breathed in a deep breath of air. She gave a thumbs up to Gomamon when she needed air. A few times, she had to hit him on the head! They got down to the Digiegg, and it was a regular-looking Digiegg. On the side, in light green was emblazoned a question mark, shining. Kami kicked towards it. She turned around to find Gomamon, but he wasn't there! Her mind raced with a thousand questions!  
  
Where is he? How will I get to the top without him? How will I even get just to the Digiegg…ness?  
  
A strong undertoe pulled her towards the egg. She kicked even harder to get towards thee egg, trying to help the current. Just when she thought she'd breathed her last, a huge bubble surrounded her. (Okay, okay! So, it's corny! It's the best I could come up with!) A squeaky voice said  
  
"Take the Digiegg, Kami! I can feel your Curiosity! Take it! It's yours!" She reached out, and then the egg all of a sudden whizzed to the other side of the bubble.  
  
"Ha! Tricked ya! Really, take it this time! I mean it!" She reached out quickly and grabbed it. Just then, a creature that looked a stunning amount like Gatomon jumped out!  
  
"Hi! My name's Pikumon! I'll be you Digital Partner! I don't really think of myself as a monster, so I say digital partner instead!" he smiled. He was a white kitten-like Digimon, with blue paws and a very long tail.  
  
"You look a lot like Gatomon! Are you two related?" she asked. Pikumon sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm related to the GREAT Gatomon. Why does everyone only care about her? I'm kinda interesting, too, don'tcha think!?!" he demanded.  
  
"How are you related?" she asked. Pikumon paced the bubble, shook his head, and groaned.  
  
"Second cousins. We used to hang out all the time, but now, ever since she got a human, well, things have changed for all of us. Especially me! What's your name, human?" he asked, suddenly bright and cheery.  
  
"I'm Kami," she said. Pikumon started laughing and rolling all along the sides of the bubble. He laughed until he cried.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Kami.  
  
"You name means…HAIR!" he said, and laughed even harder. Kami stamped her foot down.  
  
"It does not! It means spice!" she said.  
  
"Said the hair lady-ness!" he said.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Your name does mean hair!"  
  
"No, the –ness part?"  
  
"It's a common everyday suffix. I just like to wear it out!"  
  
"There we go!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've reached common ground…ness! I use that all the time, too! No wonder you're my Digimon, Pikumon-ness!" she said, and they both laughed. After they finished laughing, they started wondering about how to get back to the surface.  
  
"We need to hurry! What if we run out of air!" said Kami.  
  
"We can't! We're inside a bubble in the DigiWorld. Things are different here. A Digidestined wouldn't die for a stupid reason like this! It'd take something like a Dark Master to do that!" he explained in his squeaky voice.  
  
"Let's try jumping up and down! Maybe that'd work!" she said. Pikumon just laughed.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Well, it's just that, did blowing really hard not work?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"At least try!" she said. "1,2….." and before she could even think about saying 3, the bubble began to float up towards the surface. When Kami and her newfound friend rose to the surface, they didn't see any bubbles. It was like that "Hungry Like the Wolves" video, when the people rise up out of the water, and they're dry! It was soooo neat-o! Anyway, she introduced Pikumon. Being the mischief-maker that he is, the first thing he did was stalk up to Jubimon, crouch down and pounce on her face. She howled of course, and lashed violently in the air.  
  
"Alright! Who was it!?!" she demanded.  
  
"Maybe you should ask that Digimon on top of your head," said Veemon. Jubimon looked up, then remembered that Veemon said on top of her head, so she shook it, and Pikumon came tumbling off. The 2 growled and hissed at each other, and then say down.  
  
"I like him! He's not as dull as some of the others…" said Jubimon, looking at Tentomon in particular.  
  
"Yeah. This one looks…almost fun! Purple fur, I like that," he said.  
  
"Looks like our Digimon have bonded as the 2 neophytes," said Keika. (FIY: Neophyte, in an organization, would be like a rookie or a freshman.).  
  
"Eeeeeew! Neophytes! You should have them checked! Once, my cat had a ringworm, and…" rambled Mimi. The others groaned. Keika walked up to Tai.  
  
"What was it that you were going to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot. Kari kinda likes TK. She's my sister, and I don't know why she tells me these things, but she does. I think it would help the group a lot if her and Kami stopped fighting over TK subconsciously," he explained.  
  
"Why are you looking at me? You and Davis are the appointed group leaders!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but you talk to girls a lot better than either of us!" he said. She looked over at Davis, who had off his socks and shoes and was picking at his toenail.  
  
"I can see what you mean!"  
  
"You love him anyway, though!" said Tai.  
  
"Love? Who said anything about love?"  
  
"You're going with him, I figured that you loved him,"  
  
"Love…is a strong word," she said.  
  
"Oh, well, uh, okay! I'm here if you need to talk!" he reminded her. He walked away and began to talk to Matt about what looked like music, seeing that he was playing and air guitar. Keika walked over the Kami and Kari, who were on either side of TK, Ken on the other side of Kami.  
  
"Hey, girls! I need to talk to ya!" she said.  
  
"I'm busy now," said Kari dreamily, looking at TK. TK scoffed and whispered something to Kami, who laughed.  
  
"Better yet, I think I'll talk to you, TK!" said Keika cheerfully. TK looked at her blankly, got up and walked over to her.  
  
"What did I do now?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. Kami and Kari won't come, so I figured I'd talk to you about them. Now, I know you like Kami, but so does Ken. Kari likes you, but you like Kami. See the cooperation problem? What you need to do is pick on, and fast, before the whole Digidestined team comes tumbling down!"  
  
"Okay, this will require some serious thought though. Hmmmmm…..Kami!" he said.  
  
"Okay!" Keika laughed. "Well, go and ask her out."  
  
"It's not that easy! I mean, well, you know. There are certain steps!"  
  
"Well, you got through your steps. I gotsta go spend some quality time with my beau!" said Keika, walking towards the direction of Davis, now concentrating on his index toe, I guess you'd call it.  
  
"Ya know, there are more private places to do that kind of stuff!" said Keika.  
  
"Yeah, but these people are my closest circle of friends, and if I can't do this in front of them then who can I do it in front of?" he said.  
  
"Ya got a point there," she said.  
  
"Well, then join me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! Pick a toe for old time's sake! Yours, not mine!" Keika shook her head, but couldn't deny the possibility of it being fun. She pulled off her socks and shoes and began to pick the nail polish off of her toes. Of course, the rest of the group looked at them like complete idiots, throwing toenails at each other, but to them, it was quite possibly the funniest thing they had ever done! 


	6. Episode 6: Spee, Spoo, and Spau. Nonse...

EPISODE 6: Spee, Spoo, and the Spau.  
  
(Okay, warning! While I was writing this, I was in the semi-poetic novelist mode. The language is very cliche-ish and descriptive. For that, I am truly sorry!)  
  
Keika was scared. She'd never felt like this before. She couldn't bare to spend another second away from Davis, and she wasn't sure that she liked it. The dependence scared her. The word "love" scared her. The very thought of him scared her, but she couldn't stop thinking of him.  
  
If this is love, then I really don't like it! she thought. Jubimon woke up. The clock in her room in Shogungeckomon's castle said 3:13 in the morning. Jubimon walked over.  
  
"What's wrong, Keika?" she asked groggily.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she said, lifting her head from her knees just long enough to speak.  
  
"You'd be surprised at what a Digimon can understand," he replied.  
  
"Okay. Ya sure ya wanna hear his?" he asked. Jubimon nodded. Keika explained to her the fears, the joys, the little things about the relationship between her and Davis. The she asked if she should break up with him.  
  
"Well, what I think you should do is get a scale and some jellybeans. For every pro, put a bean on one side. For every con, put a bean on the other side," said Jubimon.  
  
"That's a good idea. Where'd you come up with it?"  
  
"And episode of Boy Meets World. And I'm kinda hungry. Do you have any jellybeans?" Keika laughed and said no, but she wished that she did. The always helped to cheer her up. Jubimon curled up beside her and licked her hand. She told her to go back to sleep. With the furriness of Jubimon in her face to keep her warm and give her a sense of security, she dozed off in minutes.  
  
She didn't wake up until 10:47 AM (sound slightly familiar) and Davis was staring her in the face. She opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
"What? What? Are-are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "you just scared me!"  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry!" he said and smiled from ear to ear. Not a goofy smile, just a really happy one.  
  
"You look so peaceful when you sleep. So happy. Beautiful, even," he said, looking at her.  
  
There he goes with those big brown eyes again! OH! Crap! I love and hate those eyes at the same time! she thought. He leaned down, and instead of kissing her on the lips, rubbed their noses together. An Eskimo kiss! (How sweet! How corny, more like it! Hey, I can diss my own story! It's fun!) She laughed, and he "politely" told her she needed to brush her teeth. When she got up from the bed, Jubimon woke up with a start.  
  
"You still here Davis?" asked Jubimon.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Guess so!"  
  
"Still here!?! How long have you been here?" asked Keika.  
  
"Um, only a few…hours. Not more than 3. I came in here to talk to you, but I just couldn't wake you up. You looked so happy! You should see you when you sleep! You have this cute little smile on your face, like you don't have a care in the world, and even though I can't see your eyes, I know that they'd be happy to see me. And I just stuck in that thought the whole morning. It was such a great feeling, ya know! It just made me feel so alive and, well, loved," he said, with the same big smile.  
  
There's that word again! thought Keika.  
  
"Well, I better go get Veemon! I left him in my room asleep! Oh, by the way, the rest of the group went on ahead to see how much of this area's safe. I told 'em I'd stay behind with you."  
  
"Anyone else stay?" asked Keika.  
  
"Yeah, Kami and TK, but they're already awake and outside. They're playing with their Digimon!" he answered. Keika looked out of her window. She saw Kami sitting in a tire swing painted silver, and TK behind pushing her., Every now and then one of them would laugh. Patamon was pestering Pikumon, who was in Kami's lap. TK said something, and the 2 Digimon ran off.  
  
*****KAMI AND TK ON THE SWINGS*****  
  
"Hey, guys! Can you leave us two alone for a while?" asked TK. Pikumon and Patamon shrugged and ran off. TK sighed heavily.  
  
"Ya doin' okay, TK?" asked Kami.  
  
"Yeah, there's just something that I wanted to get off my chest," he answered.  
  
"Shoot-age!" she smiled.  
  
"Um, where do I start? Well, um, I like you. There, I said it. I, Takeru Takaishi, have a crush on Kami Mihadzuki! Whew! I feel, kinda better,"  
  
"Well, TKness, I like you too!" she said. TK smiled, and the two laughed.  
  
"Well, my family has a history of asking people out right after they meet them," he said, thinking of Keika, "so, do you wanna go see a movie or something sometime?"  
  
"Sure! I'd like to. I love movie-age!" she said, trying to lighten the mood. TK saw Keika looking at them down from her window. She smiled, and he gave her a thumbs up!  
  
*****KEIKA AND DAVIS*****  
  
Davis walked back into the room with Veemon, who immediately jumped on Keika's unmade bed, and tried to go to sleep in it.  
  
"Ya know," said Keika. "I really need to start a band. Can you play any instruments?"  
  
Davis gave her a blank look. "I can play the harmonica! I can kinda play a little on the guitar! Other than that, no!"  
  
"Okay, who all around here can play what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Matt guitar, obviously, Tai, bass and guitar, Izzy's a pretty good sound man/scratcher, Mimi can sing, TK can play drums, Joe's not very musical, put he can do the bongos real good! Uh, Sora and Kari aren't musical at all, neither is Cody. Yolei is an awesome mixer and sound person! Ken can't do crap! It's funny! And there ya have it!" he said.  
  
"Me, lead vocals and keyboard, Matt, guitar and vocals, Tai, bass, Izzy, sound, Mimi, vocals, TK, drums, Joe, bongos, Yolei, scribbles, and You, guitar and vocals! Sometimes harmonica! We've got a band!" she said, overjoyed. Davis shook his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's just that, not all of us have the musical, ambition that you do! We just aren't that interested," he said.  
  
"Well, I'll take a survey when they get back!"  
  
"Let's go…swing!" said Davis with a smile.  
  
They ran outside of the palace, and quickly found a tire swing. It was black. When Keika sat on it, it turned purple. When Davis sat down with her, it turned a pale blue-ish purple. She smiled. Jubimon stretched her wings and begin to fly around, terrorizing birds. Veemon was chasing grasshoppers, and occasionally the two would run into each other. Davis and Keika sat on the swing together.  
  
I'm so confused! thought Keika. I think that I can't live without him, and I hate it, then he comes along and I love it! I don't necessarily love him, just that he's here. I'm only 15! I don't know what love is! But whatever this is, it's kinda nice!  
  
They talked about anything and everything that you could think of. Past: Keika's family had split when she was in the fourth grade. Her mom was a teacher, her dad a teacher as well. They moved to Japan because a school here offered twice what her current salary was! Davis had the basic family. One sister, June, and two parents, still together. The perfect family, minus June! His words, not mine! Keika had a huge dog named Zander. They named him that because once, Keika and her best friend were flipping through pages in the phone book, looking for someone to prank call. The name was Charles Zander. They called, and told him they were pet-grooming specialists. He said he had a puppy that he didn't want. Would they take it? Gladly, of course! It was quite a story when her parents came home to find them with a huge mutt puppy eating a TV dinner. They let her keep him, and name him Zander. Davis had no pets, except for Veemon! TK and Kami walked up to them, holding hands and said  
  
"We've got some news for ya!"  
  
"What?" asked Davis.  
  
"We're officially a couple!" said TK. Davis looked at Keika, and she said.  
  
"We're not officially a couple yet, are we, Davis?" asked Keika.  
  
"Well, we kissed, a lot, but no, not officially."  
  
"Then ask me out!"  
  
"Okay, do-"  
  
"No! Get down on your knees! Its more romantic that way!" Davis got down on his knees and asked Keika out on a date. Keika threw her arms around him and accepted, like he was purposing to her! Sorry, sweetie! Not for a while! Of course, se was being funny! She wasn't really that overjoyed.  
  
"So, technically, our relationships started on he same day only an hour apart!" said Kami.  
  
"Cool-ness!" said TK, grinning.  
  
"You took my suffix! You can't have my suffix!" said Kami.  
  
"Can we share it?" asked TK, making his best-looking pouty face, which looked more ridiculous than pouty.  
  
"Okay! Share-age!" she said.  
  
Not a whole lot happened the rest of the day. Keika, Kami, TK, and Davis played hide-and-go-seek a few times. Then they played Clue. Don't ask me how they got all these games and stuff in the DigiWorld. Geckomon are just good at that kind of stuff I guess. The rest of the group came in looking exhausted. They were a little ticked that the others sat around and did nothing, but it wasn't like there was much to do to help around Shogungeckomon's place. They were too tired to get angry, anyway.  
  
Everyone went to bed right after supper, except for Keika, Davis, Kami and TK. They stayed up watching "The Wedding Singer," "10 Things I Hate About You," and other movies like that. They then played the Lemon Game. That's where you get a boy's name, something you do to a lemon, a girl's name, and then a body part, and make a sentence. They came up with stuff like Tai throws against a wall Yolei's epiglottis! Matt draws on with a Sharpie Marker Mimi's ear lobe. None of them ever stopped laughing until they fell asleep still in the common room.  
  
They woke up in the morning and the others were getting ready to head out. While everyone else was busy, Mimi was helping Geckomon set up a karaoke machine.  
  
"I get to sing the first song!" she said.  
  
"Yippie!" said Davis sarcastically. Mimi frowned at him.  
  
"Keika, hit him for me!" she said huffily.  
  
"I could never hit Davis, Mimi!" said Keika sweetly. Then, she kicked him.  
  
"OUCH! Ouchouchouch! That HURT, Keika!" said Davis, holding his shin and hopping around on one leg.  
  
"No, it didn't!" she grinned  
  
"You're right. It didn't!" he laughed. Mim giggled, and so did everyone else, looking on. Davis and Keika had become a subject of much amusement since they are both so, well…  
  
"Goofy?" they said in unison.  
  
Yeah, goofy. The 4 night-owl Digimon got up almost simultaneously. Jubimon and Pinkymon started off with the ritualistic morning stretch-yawn. Veemon did the same, and when Patamon tried to, he fell over.  
  
Davis, Keika, Kami, and TK all went up to their rooms to speed-get-ready! Everyone was back down in the common room in 20 minutes. Keika and Kami walked down to the breakfast table singing  
  
"We just now figured out Blue's Clues, we just now figured out Blue's Clues, we just now figured out Blue's Clues, because we're no that bright!" and other variations.  
  
Everyone ate their breakfast quickly, except for the 4 who stayed up late. They were still kinda tired! Except for Keika and Kami. For some reason, they were extremely hyper.  
  
"Hey, Kari!" said Keika.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We wrote a song for you!" said Kami.  
  
"Really? You shouldn't have!"  
  
"Do ya wanna hear it?" asked Keika, laughing.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Here's our jingle for Kari. Wrote a song for Kari. The unwholesome girl that smiled back until I bit her head off. Did you know that she stalks TK, and she looks really freak-ay? The girl that stalks TK, Kari!" they sang to the tune of the Goldfish jingle.  
  
"Don't take it personal, Kari," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, they're on some kind of insomniac's high or something," said Davis.  
  
"They really shouldn't do things like that to trees, ya know!" said Kari.  
  
"Kari, an insomniac's a person who can't sleep," said Joe.  
  
"Yeah, a person who 'does things like that to trees' is a denderfeliac," said Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she replied. Everyone just shook their heads.  
  
"Hey, my sister's husband's name is Brent!" said Kami.  
  
"Why?" asked Keika, laughing.  
  
"Did you say bent?" asked Davis.  
  
"We say-ed Breant!" said Kami.  
  
"Just checking," said TK.  
  
"We must sedate them!" said Tentomon, with the gayness voice of Spock II, AKA the Evil Jeff Nimoy(the re-writer for the American Digimon series).  
  
"Isn't there a song called 'I Wanna Be Sedated'?" asked Matt.  
  
"I dunno! Blah blah va-blah!" said Keika, giggling.  
  
"Straight jacket! We need a strait jacket!" yelled Davis.  
  
"Oh, oh, get this! What if, since there are straight jackets, there were GAY jackets!?!!" said Kami.  
  
"I dunno, Kami, I guess we'll never know," said TK.  
  
Keika and Kami all of a sudden started laughing for no reason. They laughed so hard they cried, and then they appeared to pass out.  
  
"Oh my GOSH!" said Davis.  
  
"What happened?" asked TK.  
  
"My diagnosis would be sleep deprivation," said Joe.  
  
"But they went to sleep when we did," said Davis.  
  
"No," said Pinkymon.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up a few times and they were watching movies again and eating ramen," said Jubimon.  
  
"That would explain it," said TK.  
  
"Hmmm…ramen. Who'd've thunk it?" said Davis.  
  
"Anyway, I think they won't be of much use if we go out and search around," said Pinkymon.  
  
"I love your awkward sentence, there, Pinkymon!" said Joe.  
  
"Be quiet, knave!" said Pinkymon.  
  
"Wow. I've never been called a knave before…Izzy, what's a knave?" asked Joe.  
  
"Either a male bond servant or a deceitful person," he answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. I mean HEY! That wasn't nice!" said Joe. Pinkymon just stuck his tongue out at him and walked away. Kami raised her head up from out of her cereal bowl. Pinkymon jumped on the table and started licking the milk off of her face.  
  
"Wha-wha-WHAAAAAAA! What are you doing!?!" she demanded.  
  
"Trying to get you up!" he answered.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"We're about to go out and survey the land!" said an excited Pinkymon.  
  
"Can't we stay here!?!" asked Kami.  
  
"We could, but we couldn't get much done that way," said TK, sitting down beside her.  
  
"What's the deal between you two?" demanded Kari.  
  
"Don't give me that you know-" Kami dozed off.  
  
"Uh, I don't think she does know, Kami," said TK.  
  
"That's right! You guys forgot to tell them that you two are an item now!" blurted out Davis. Everyone gasped, not really because they were surprised, just because gasping seemed like the right thing to do at the time.  
  
"Thanks Davis," said TK, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Davis," said Keika , sleepily and unaware of what was going on around her.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, I asked her out, and she said yes!" said TK.  
  
"I said what?" asked Kami, half asleep.  
  
"Nothing. Just sleep," said TK, patting her on the head.  
  
"They do make a cute couple, though," said Mimi to Izzy. He just laughed nervously.  
  
"I think, actually, that we should stay here today," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, we could do karaoke!" said Cody.  
  
"As long as you don't sing!" said Matt.  
  
"Like your voice is much better!" he replied.  
  
"It is. I sing in a band, Cody,"  
  
"You do, don't you!" Cody smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Karaoke it is!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Who's first?" asked Ken.  
  
"Oooh! Ooooh, me!" said Kari, and everybody groaned.  
  
"Why does everyone groan when I wanna sing?" asked Kari to no one in particular.  
  
"The world may never know," mumbled Tai.  
  
Jubimon was hovering over Keika's head, trying to pick it up out of her omelette. Pinkymon was jumping up and down on Kami's back, trying to wake her. Patamon found his usual spot on TK's head, and Veemon was begging for a piece of Davis' pizza crust. Yes, Davis had pizza for breakfast, don't ask us why!  
  
They all made a funny group, but it seemed to make sense to the others that they were all together.  
  
As luck would have it, the karaoke machine was not working! Of course, Mimi cried a little, but they decided to get down some old acoustics and maybe even sing a capella.  
  
Matt had brought his guitar. Well, not exactly, but the Geckomon had somehow managed to get an exact replica. Same with Keika. She was just as shocked as Jubimon was to see her DG9 Fender with a black leather strap, an ixthus embroidered on, being hauled across the huge room by a puny green lizard with a horn twisted around its neck. They also had a piano, and some bongos, but they expressed their "deepest apologies" that they couldn't get ahold of a full drum set.  
  
Keika and Matt, of course, played their guitars, Mimi took the piano since she knew how to pick out a few tunes. Keika knew how to play better, but she already knew what songs she wanted to sing and thought they sounded better with a guitar. Kami played the bongos, with a little help from TK. All the other just sat and watched. Kari wanted to sing first, but her request was denied. Matt and Keika sang the first one, and Keika decided they were going to sing "In the Secret." Not many of the Digidestineds were up on the current gospel music, but she didn't have to teach Matt. She'd sent him the chords through email when she first heard the song.  
  
In the Secret  
  
In the secret, in the quiet place.  
  
In the stillness You are there.  
  
In the secret, in the quiet hour I wait  
  
Only for You  
  
Cuz I want to know You more  
  
I want to know you  
  
I want to hear your voice  
  
I want to know You more  
  
I want to touch You  
  
I want to see Your face  
  
I want to know you more  
  
I am reaching for the highest goal  
  
That I might receive the prize  
  
Pressing onward, pushing every hindrance aside  
  
Out of my way  
  
Cuz I want to know You more  
  
I want to know You  
  
I want to hear Your voice  
  
I want to know You more  
  
I want to touch You  
  
I want to see Your face  
  
I want to know You more…  
  
Since no one but Davis had ever heard Keika sing before, well, they were kinda shocked.  
  
"What happened to your 'I Wanna Dance in the River, Yeah' voice?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to try and sound all loud and serious and not-goofy on a song like that. It's funner when you shout songs like that!" she answered.  
  
"So, you were going to let us all believe that you sucked if it wouldn't have been for just now?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well, yeah, pretty muchly," she said.  
  
"Uh, I don't think 'pretty muchly' is a real phrase," said Tai.  
  
"Well, I just made it one!" Keika said.  
  
"I think what Tai means," said Joe, "is that 'muchly' isn't even a word, right?" said Joe.  
  
"Yeah," answered Tai.  
  
"I've actually been told that several times," said Keika, "but I usually just ignore it."  
  
"Oooooooh," said everyone.  
  
"Have you ever written any songs, Keika," asked Matt.  
  
"Well, yeah, kinda…" she trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean kinda?" asked TK.  
  
"Well, I have, but I don't want to sing them until I find the right moment, the right person, the right time, you know. Would Michaelangelo have shown "David" in his bathroom? No! I have to find the right, ya know?" she said.  
  
"Place, you mean?" asked Davis.  
  
"No, not just the place, but that's part of it."  
  
"Kami! We haven't heard you sing!" said Mimi.  
  
"Okay!" she said, and tried to think of a song to sing.  
  
"How about 'Feelings'?" asked Ken.  
  
"What planet have you been living on?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Ooooh! Ooooh! How about something like 'Music' by Madonna?" asked Cody.  
  
"What planet have BOTH of you been living on?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Well, I'll think of something later." Said Kami.  
  
"Until then, I think we ALL need naps. Then I say we go back to the real world tomorrow," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, we all need a break from all these new discoveries," said Sora.  
  
"Then its decided," said Davis.  
  
"Good, well, afternoon," said Yolei, waving by to the guys as they went down their hall.  
  
"Yeah, good afternoon!" said Keika and Kami in unison. And they all went to sleep, and didn't wake up til the next morning. 


	7. Episode 7: Homecoming and CHARACTER DEV...

EPISODE 7: Homecoming and Surprises  
  
Kami woke up and the first thing that popped into her head was TK.  
  
I wonder how he's doing? she thought for no specific reason.  
  
Consequently, when TK woke up, Kami was the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
I wonder how she's doing? he thought, also for no specific reason.  
  
They both got up, seconds away from each other to check on the other. They bumped into each other in the hall and laughed. They literally did bump into each other.  
  
"Are you okay?" they asked each other simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah," they both again answered at the same time.  
  
"Well," said Kami nervously, "I'd better get packing."  
  
"Yeah, same here," said TK. And then they left.  
  
Keika, on the other hand, woke up with memories not of Davis, but of her ex- boyfriend in America. She started humming "My Sacrifice" because he always used to sing and hum, as did she. That was one of the reasons that they got along so well.  
  
"Thinking about Zac again?" asked DemiJubimon.  
  
"I just can't seem to get him out of my head. That song has a kind of haunting tune, too," she smiled.  
  
"Well, ya got Davis now! Can't you get over him YET? It's been 2 or 3 weeks since you guys broke up,"  
  
"Yeah,. but it was just because I was moving and nothing else."  
  
"Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. You told me once that God had a perfect guy waiting for you somewhere. I believe."  
  
Davis walked in her door then holding a small blue bag.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just about," she said. She got up out of the chair in the corner of her room and got her bag. Davis kissed her on the cheek, but she just smiled.  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really. It's just that I keep having this recurring thought, and it's kinda bothering me," she explained.  
  
"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Davis, no offense or anything. You're really great, but before you there was another guy, as you may have guessed,"  
  
"The clingy one or the gay one?" he asked.  
  
"Neither. Another one. I usually don't talk about him much. If I have to pick the "love of my life" or whatever, he would be it. I had a crush on him since seventh grade. At first, I just thought he was cute. Then, I got to know him. He had the most fantastic personality. It was always the both of us neck-and-neck for valedictorian. He was my best friend. Then we started dating. It only got better. He was sweet, funny, and just as crazy as me, believe it or not. We had been going out for almost a year, with major arguments every now and then, but it was all about stupid stuff. Nothing relationship jeopardizing or anything. I got the news we had to move, and I cried for days. The last thing I wanted was to leave him and all of my friends. Him, being the ever-fantastic person he was, asked if I wanted to try and maintain a long-distance relationship. I said no. He said he understood. And then it ended. A week later I packed, the next day I boarded the plane, the next day I landed, and then I meet you guys, and you know all the rest," he said.  
  
"Are you telling me you don't think that you're ready for a boyfriend yet?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think I'm ready, but I just don't know. I want to try, though," she answered.  
  
"Okay," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled, hugged him, and started humming "My Sacrifice" again as they slow-danced to her humming.  
  
"Hey, that's a cool song!" said Matt, standing in the doorway. Both Davis and Keika jumped.  
  
"Hehehe! Thought I'd get you two! Anyway, we're loading up the Mons, so you guys need to get on down. Mind if we use Aterumon, Keika?" asked Matt.  
  
"What for?" asked Jubimon.  
  
"To transport us back to the gate," said Tai.  
  
"Well, can't Izzy hook it up in here?" asked Davis.  
  
"Hey! Yeah, I bet he could! Let me get him up and ask him!" said Tai, and he ran off in the direction of Izzy's room.  
  
"That explains it…" said Veemon.  
  
"Guess so," said Jubimon.  
  
So, Izzy woke up and come to find out, they could hook up his comp right there! So, Kami got out her Digivice (the others let her open the Digiport, since she had earned it with finding her first DigiEgg) and opened the Digiport.  
  
They all fell out in the computer room again. There were various complaints about butts being in pain, but no one was seriously hurt.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go home," said Tai.  
  
"Can I stay here with TK, Tai?" asked Kari. TK shook his head furiously behind Kari's back, and Tai said that she needed to get home then. She pitched a fit, which was extinguished by the Kari Jingle.  
  
"Why do you guys always have to make fun of me?" asked Kari tearily (hey, that kinda rhymes!)  
  
"Because, you're so…Kari-ish!" said Keika.  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about it for long, Kari. I'll have a talk with Keika and Kami. I'm sure they'll leave you alone after that!" said Tai, eyeing them both. Keika and Kami giggled.  
  
Everyone branched their separate ways. Everyone who lived in Highton View Terrace went one way, and those who did not went another.  
  
"Well, the first day of school is coming up pretty quick!" said Izzy.  
  
"Is that all you think about Izzy?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Well, no, I think about other stuff, like computers, and video games," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but any normal stuff like cars or…girls?" she asked, a lot more shy than usual.  
  
"Well, uh, gosh, um, well, no, I mean, yeah, well, sometimes," he laughed nervously. Mimi blushed and giggled.  
  
"Do you see what I see," Keika asked Matt.  
  
"I dunno. I thought it would be Joe, but, they're so opposite, they were bound to be attracted to each other some day." He said.  
  
"So….." said Izzy nervously.  
  
"Hey, why are you guys walking with us? You live in another complex now, don't you?" asked Tai. Mimi and Izzy laughed and started to turn and walk away, but bumped into each other. Joe shook his head and started off to his house.  
  
(NOTE: I probably will get where the different characters live mixed up, k? So, just don't get mad at me or anything because I have compromised the sanctity of the location of the dwellings of the Chosen Children, k? Kewl!)  
  
Well, so, they all went off their separate ways.  
  
*****************A FEW HOURS LATER*****************  
  
The phone rang at TK's house, and Keika picked up?  
  
"Hiya! Can I help you?" asked Keika.  
  
"Yeah, do I have the wrong number or something?" asked a teenage male voice.  
  
"Well, who are you trying to call?" asked Keika.  
  
"Uh, TK. Tell his it's Zac. He'll know who it is," said Zac.  
  
Keika stopped and thought for a second. "WAIT! Zac who?"  
  
"Zac McGregor. Could you hurry?" he asked.  
  
"Wait, I want to talk to you for a sec," said Keika, recognizing the name.  
  
"Okay, so, what are you, TK's girlfriend or something?" asked Zac.  
  
"Oh, lint, no! I'm his, um, related, uh, person," she said.  
  
"Did you just say 'lint'?" he asked.  
  
Keika hit herself in the forehead.  
  
CRAP! Now he's gonna know who I am! she thought.  
  
"I had a girlfriend that used to say 'lint' all the time. Instead of cussing, that is. She thought that cussing was really bad for Christians to do. Anyway, I—"  
  
"Do, uh, do you miss her?" asked Keika.  
  
"Who said she moved!?! Who are you anyway?" asked Zac.  
  
"Well, Zac, you aren't gonna believe me, but, uh, it's me!" she said.  
  
"You who?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Mike! I've known you almost my entire life and you can't recognize my voice on the phone!?! That's the kind of thing I always loathed about you! Always so---"  
  
"KEIKA!?! What the, uh, lint are you doing at TK's house? You ARE his girlfriend, aren't you?! God, I knew this would happen. The second you get over there you'd have another one wrapped around your finger and ensnared in your blonde hair! That is so like you! You're alwa—"  
  
"TK's my cousin, you nitwit!" yelled Keika.  
  
There was an awkward silence on the other end.  
  
"Oh," laughed Zac. "So that would be the reason that you're there, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be it. And where do you get oof, I mean off, telling me that I'm some kind of skank? That is so like you! Oh, puh-leaz! Don't pull that condescending crap on me!" she said.  
  
"I see you still think you're smarter than everyone else with your multi- syllable words," he said.  
  
"It's polysyllabic, Zac. If you're going to belittle me, do it properly!" she said.  
  
"Who's belittling you?" asked TK, poking his head in the doorway?  
  
"Uh, it's one of your friends. Zac, I think he said," answered Keika.  
  
"Oh, that Zac. The 'serious' Zac," smiled TK.  
  
Keika covered the microphone of the phone with her hand. "We never were serious, TK. We're still teenagers."  
  
"Let me have the phone," said TK. Keika's hand just left the receiver when TK added  
  
"Oh, by the way, Davis called on the other line. I think his exact words were 'hugs and kisses to my sweetie pie' or some other mushy junk like that."  
  
You could hear the silence on the other line. Keika hit her forehead.  
  
"So, Zac. How are things in Texas?" asked TK. "Keika, he wants you to pick up the other phone." Keika gulped hard. She walked over to the other phone and picked it up.  
  
"Soooo, who's David, may I ask?" well, asked Zac.  
  
"It's Davis, and he's—"started TK.  
  
"He's my boyfriend, Zac. My boyfriend," blurted Keika.  
  
"I was gonna get to that…" said TK.  
  
"Well, that's, um, good for you, uh, Keika. Good to know that you have, uh, moved on, I guess," said Zac, sounding kind of downtrodden (I just felt like using that word!).  
  
"Okay, clearing the air of tense-ness. So Zac, how were things after camp?" asked TK.  
  
"Uh, fine. Yeah, things went great for the rest of the summer."  
  
"So, you guys know each other from camp?" asked Keika.  
  
"Yeah. Um, hey, TK, I'll catch ya later. I gotta go and do some pre- school reading." Said Zac.  
  
"Sure, man. Talk later," said TK.  
  
"Well, then. Don't say bye to me!" said Keika. Zac just hung up.  
  
******ZAC'S HOUSE IN AMERICA******  
  
After Zac hung up, he just laid back on his bed.  
  
"God, I miss her!" he said to himself. (Of course, this wouldn't be my story if half the males I'm not related to weren't in love with me! Come on, people! You expect me to survive on the affections of ONE? *scoffs* Being sarcastic, of course!)  
  
I wonder if she missed me…No, she doesn't! I mean, if she really sounded that mad at me, then she can't miss me, can she? I dunno… he thought.  
  
"What do you think, Dude?" he asked his gray tabby cat, really named Dude. Dude just meowed.  
  
He got up and started sorting through mail. He usually just ignored stupid school newsletters, but there was a headline on this one that especially intrigued him.  
  
"Wanna Study in Foreign Countries?" it asked.  
  
He read it over, and discovered that it would actually cost his family very little to send him to a country like, oh, say, Japan, and study for the rest of high school. He could bail out at any time and go home. Everything was paid for, and there was a list of families he could stay with.  
  
"Hey! Here's one that has a guy my age and an older sister. He plays soccer. Two complete parents of opposite sexes. Sounds halfway normal! Now, what's their name? Great!" he said, well, to himself.  
  
Wait till I show this to my parents! They'll love it. Great on an application, I'm out of the house, and I get to travel! Woo-Hoo! he thought. Dude cocked his head.  
  
**********DAVIS'S HOUSE**********  
  
"Davis, answer me this, what is this girl's name again?" asked his Mom. We'll call her Davis's mom! (I'm not sure about the possessive forms of Davis. Tell me, please!)  
  
"Keika Ureshinamida, Mom. She's TK and Matt's cousin from America," he said.  
  
"Where in America?" she asked.  
  
"Texas, Mom. Do you keep forgetting? He talks about her in-, um, inces-, all the time!" said June.  
  
"June, why don't you envelope your masticating oraphus in silence?" asked Davis.  
  
"Erm…"said June.  
  
"Why, Davis! Who taught you to say such things?" asked Mom.  
  
"That would be Keika," he said.  
  
"She taught you those words? How old is she?" she asked.  
  
"A few months younger than me," answered Davis.  
  
"Well, you keep hanging around with her. An intelligent influence in your life can't be so bad. Even if she is your girlfriend," she said. Davis jumped out of his chair and kissed Mom on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" he yelled as he ran back to his room. On the way, he jumped and clicked his heels.  
  
"He's such an idiot sometimes!" said June.  
  
Mom just looked at her and shook her head.  
  
*******THE KAMIYA RESIDENCE*******  
  
"Tai, do you think I stand any chance against Kami?" asked Kari.  
  
"You want my honest opinion?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." she said.  
  
He thought for a minute.  
  
"Well, in all honesty, I'd say the situation looks pretty grim for you right now. Well, you take Kami, and then you take you, and, well, its just not good for you," he said.  
  
"Well, why not?" she asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Kari, don't cry! You asked for my opinion, and I gave it to you! There's nothing wrong with you really, but its just that maybe TK's not your type. You'll meet someone. That's all I have right now." he said with a sigh.  
  
Kari wiped her eyes, hugged her big brother, and said  
  
"I'm sure you'll meet someone, big brother."  
  
"I hope so," he said.  
  
"Well, if you think about the odds and everything, I mean, you gotta meet someone eventually, right?" asked Kari. Tai groaned, and held his head in his hands.  
  
"I know. It's a sad life for us single people," said Kari, patting his back.  
  
SINGLES! Not single people!!!!! he thought.  
  
**********IZZY'S HOUSE***********  
  
"So, uh, I suppose I'll see you later, Mimi. It was nice of you to go 2 miles out of your way and walk me home, though," said Izzy blushing.  
  
"Oh, no problem. I don't have anything to do at home anyway," giggled Mimi. Izzy laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, I, uh, better get inside. My mom worries a lot," said Izzy.  
  
"Um, ok. See you tomorrow," answered Mimi. Izzy thought hard for aminute.  
  
"Mimi, wait for a sec," he said running towards her.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say that, well, if you're ever in the neighborhood, to come by. My door is open," he said.  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, and turned around. "See you tomorrow. And this time I mean it!"  
  
I wonder if she likes me…thought Izzy, a common thought for characters in this fic!!!  
  
I wonder if he likes me. Stupid question. He acts like he does, but I'm still not sure. I'll ask Palmon when we go back to the DigiWorld.thought Mimi.  
  
**********YOLEI'S HOUSE**********  
  
"Well, where do I sleep?" asked Kami.  
  
"Um, the girls room or the couch. Take yer pick!" said Yolei.  
  
"The girls room, I guess. You don't mean the bathroom, do you?" asked Kami.  
  
"NO! Crap, we wouldn't ask you to sleep in the bathroom!" said Yolei.  
  
"OK. Just wondering," said Kami with a smile.  
  
They walked into the girls room, as it was called, and Yolei walked over to her bed. She pulled the trundle out from underneath her bed, and went into the laundry room to get some sheets.  
  
"Is this Kami?" asked Yolei's older brother.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," replied Yolei.  
  
"Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked. Yolei looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Sicko! You're, like, 4 years older than her! When you're in high school, that's just plain wrong!" said Yolei.  
  
"Well, just don't give her to Scott (made up name for Yolei's other brother, a little bit older than her who I'm not sure exists!). He wouldn't know what to do with a 'proper young lady'!" he said, imitating a really lame British accent. In the past, my made-up Scott has been infamous for dating some all-around bad girls. He dated a Marilyn Manson groupie, a Greenpeace member who was thrown in jail for shooting at a policeman, a 16-year-old mother of 2, and a trafficer for the Columbian cocaine cartel. Whew! That was hard to make up!  
  
"So, does she have a boyfriend?" he asked. We'll call him Dave (made-up name, again!).  
  
Yolei hit him and said "Yeah. His name's TK. He lives in our building, too. You've met TK, I think."  
  
"Oh. Man, you gotta hate the guy that takes a cute blonde off the market!" he said, sighing.  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes and brought some sheets back into her room. Kami asked what she talked to her brother about, Yolei simply said  
  
"Oh, stuff."  
  
***********ISHIDA HOUSE***********  
  
"Hey, dad. What do you think about adding some more vocals to the band?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well, uh, I've never been very musical, so I suggest that you run it by your bandmates first. Keika, right?" asked Matt's dad.  
  
"Yeah. She sang today, and she has some real vocal talent. Granted, she's no Charlotte Church, but she's pretty good. She can do a rock voice or a ballad voice or even a silly song voice," he replied.  
  
"That's real neat, Matt. Remind me again when school starts," said Dad.  
  
"Uh, the 10th of September, I think," replied Matt.  
  
"Okay. That's not too long away. You're going to be a senior this year!" said Dad. (Okay, okay! I know I messed up how old all the Digidestined are in relation to each other, but it fits better with my story this way. They're only a few years apart in my version. Sorry! No sarcasm this time!)  
  
"Yeah. Better start filling out college applications or something soon," he said jokingly.  
  
***********IORI'S HOUSE***********  
  
"PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE JUUUUUUUUUUICE!" shouted Cody's grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa. Calm down! I know how much you love prune juice, but this is a little over-the-top, am I right?" asked Cody.  
  
"PRUNE JUICE IS ALWAYS RIGHT!!!!" said Grandpa.  
  
Cody shook his head, grabbed some sedative, and ran after Grandpa with a butterfly net.  
  
***********POR TELEFONO***********  
  
"So, what do you think about going to a karaoke place or something on Sunday?" asked Davis.  
  
"Well, I can't on Sunday. I have to go to church. But how about Saturday? It'll be our pre-school, end-of-the-summer……thing, I guess," said Keika.  
  
"Okay. Did you want to bring anyone?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah. How about all the Digidestined?" asked Keika.  
  
"Uh, sure. Guess what! Ya know how we signed up for that foreign exchange program where a kid gets to stay at our house?" asked an enthused Davis.  
  
"No, but I catch the drift," laughed Keika.  
  
"Well, we got an application from this American guy. He's our age. Just don't flirt with him or anything when he gets here, k? I get kinda jealous sometimes. It's a bad habit, but kinda hard to help." he said.  
  
"Okay. No flirting, I promise! Cross my heart and hope to…..be hospitalized for a fairly long time!?!" she said. They both laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," said Davis.  
  
"Wait!" said Keika suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about our song, and as horribly romantic as the serenade was, I think I wanna change it. The song that is," said Keika.  
  
"Okay. Uh, what to?" asked Davis.  
  
"You can come over sometime and listen to records and CDs and stuff. I have a few in mind," she said happily.  
  
"Okay. How about tomorrow! I'm not doing anything. My mom's taking care of all the shopping," said Davis.  
  
"Sounds great! See ya then! Oh, wait again!" said Keika.  
  
"Huh again?"  
  
"Well, I know I've only known you for a little more than a week, but in that week, I think that I've…" she paused to think of exactly she was going to say.  
  
"What?" asked Davis.  
  
"…I've grown to like you a lot. Lurve you, even. Lurve I my word for like a whole WHOLE WHOLE bunch. I don't really want to say love because I'm kindayoung for that, I think. But I've, uh, become quite attached to you. I lurve ya, honey!" said Keika nervously.  
  
"Uh, thanks, I guess. Listen. I dare not say 'I love you' either, but I do like you a lot a lot a lot a lot! I lurve you, too, sweetie!" said Davis.  
  
"Okay. Lurve ya! Bye!" said Keika.  
  
"Same to you! Bye!" said Davis.  
  
**************THE END OF THIS EPPY****************  
  
Okay! Okay! It went kinda slow at the end with all that stuff, but it's CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT or something……..I haven't thought of an excuse yet! Forgive my typos! I usually write whenever I have time, which is usually pretty late! *plays "My Heart Bleeds for You" on the violin* Old joke, too! 


End file.
